


При долгосрочном планировании полагайтесь на Апокалипсис

by Duches



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Post-Canon, Post-Hogwarts
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-05-14 19:32:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14775863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duches/pseuds/Duches
Summary: Гарри уходит с радаров, Джордж хочет закрыть магазин, Джинни выбирает платье, а Гермиона выбирает Кембридж. Молли мечтает о внуках, Перси мечтает о кресле, а сам Министр ни о чем не мечтает, а просто ловит кур.И только Рон точно знает, чего он хочет.PS Это фик о том, как ПТСР семьи Уизли и их друзей изменил магическую Англию...Полный ООС всех персонажей. Здесь очень много курят (так получилось), беспрерывно разговаривают.





	1. Глава 1

Он проснулся мгновенно. Вот он спал, а в следующую секунду уже нет. Проклятая привычка, приобретенная в то время, когда они мотались по лесам магической Британии. Рон Уизли, девятнадцати лет отроду, рыжий, пять футов одиннадцать дюймов, самый незаметный в своей семье, лежал на собственной узкой койке в родительском доме и таращился на потрепанный рекламный постер Пушек Педдл. Сердце заполошенно стучало и никак не желало успокаиваться.

— Темпус, — наконец прошептал он, и на потолке высветились цифры: три-одиннадцать. Неплохо. По сравнению со вчерашней ночью он спал на четырнадцать минут дольше. Возможно, к первой годовщине битвы за Хогвартс он дойдет до четырех часов сна в сутки. Хотя вряд ли. Годовщину будут отмечать через две недели.

Он встал: все равно уснуть уже не удастся, — и осторожно, стараясь не потревожить остальных обитателей дома, спустился по скрипучей лестнице. Миновал кухню и вышел на заднее крыльцо, стараясь не споткнуться о разбросанные резиновые сапоги. Его целью был сад. Там около пруда они с братьями поставили скамейку, не заметную со стороны дома.

Курить хотелось нещадно. Рон знал, что в дупле старой яблони, что стояла прямо около пруда, братья завели тайник с сигаретами.

На скамейке кто-то сидел. Рон прикусил губу, чтобы не выругаться вслух, и постарался тихонько отступить. Время для общения выдалось не лучшее.

— Иди сюда, Ронникинс, — раздался тихий голос Джорджа. — Это всего лишь я.

Рон обреченно кивнул сам себе и подошел к скамейке.

— Сигарету? — искушающе ухмыльнулся Джордж и протянул мятую красно-белую пачку.

— Давай, — Рон торопливо прикурил от предложенной зажигалки.

Джордж приглашающе похлопал по сиденью скамейки.

Рон сел рядом с ним, затянулся, по привычке пряча огонек в кулак, и наконец решился:

— Джорди…

— Ты уходишь, — кивнул тот, — я знаю…

Из Рона точно воздух выпустили.

— Откуда? — растерянно проговорил он.

— Оттуда, — беззлобно поддразнил его брат. — Я жду тебя на этой скамейке уже третью ночь. А ты все не приходишь.

— Но…

— Все хорошо, Ронни, — Джордж щелчком испепелил окурок. — Лучше не оставлять улики, — пояснил он. — Мама не обрадуется, если их обнаружит. Не переживай. Иди... — тут Джордж на секунду растерянно замолчал, поняв, что ничего не знает о его планах, но тут же нашелся. — Иди к Мордредовой матери. То есть куда хочешь.

— В академию, — уточнил Рон. — Я иду в академию. Новый курс набирают как раз после годовщины.

— Все-таки аврор?

— Да. — Он помолчал и добавил: — Не хочу, чтобы на кого-то еще свалилась стена.

Джордж молчал, и молчание это было таким горьким, что у Рона свело скулы и под ложечкой что-то противно и мелко задрожало.

— Ну, какой из тебя продавец? — вдруг патетически вопросил Джордж и тут же ответил сам себе: — Никакой! Не умеешь работать головой, работай руками... Ну, и ногами тоже.

Рон хмыкнул и боднул его лохматой головой.

— Спасибо.

— Не подлизывайся, — строго сказал Джордж. — Слава Мерлину, что ты уходишь. Я возьму на твое место Эдди Кармайкла.

— И он будет впаривать твоим покупателям эликсир Баруффио, — ехидно заметил Рон.

— Зато мои книги учета наконец-то будут в порядке. Давай признаем, Ронни, что бухгалтерия не твоя сильная сторона.

— И не твоя тоже... Вот Фредди, — начал было Рон и осекся.

Джордж оскалился:

— Ну да, Фред разбирался в цифрах, Фред отличный дуэлянт, Фред — изобретатель, у Фреда оба уха целы. — Голос его звучал все выше и выше, и Рон вдруг испугался, что его услышат в доме. Он схватил Джорджа за руку, но тот и не думал молчать: — Так какого черта этот кладезь достоинств позволил себя убить?

— Он не виноват.

— Виноват, — вскинулся Джордж. — Виноват. Он должен был забрать меня с собой. Мы все делали вместе. Какого черта он ушел один? Скотина. Ненавижу его.

Рон молча обнял брата. Иногда на того находило. Гермиона называла это принятием неизбежного. По ее мнению Джордж застрял на второй стадии принятия, гневе. По мнению Рона, брат одновременно проходил все пять стадий. У близнецов все шло не как у остальных. Удивительно, что Джордж вообще еще держался.

— Я так скучаю, Ронни. Я так по нему скучаю, — глухо проговорил Джордж, уткнувшись ему в шею.

— Я тоже.

Рон обнимал Джорджа, стараясь передать ему всю силу братской привязанности. Ну, по крайней мере, ту часть, что он еще был способен испытывать.

Почувствовав, как зашевелился Джордж, стараясь незаметно разорвать объятие, он опустил руки и небрежно, стараясь игнорировать возникшую неловкость, поинтересовался:

— Еще сигареты есть?

Брат согласно кивнул и похлопал по карманам:

— Вот.

— Ага, спасибо. — Язык уже щипало от табака, но что не сделаешь ради семьи. — Кстати, — сказал он. — Возьми вместо Эдди Милисенту.

— Какую?

— Милисенту Булстроуд. Со Слизерина. — Джордж недобро прищурился, но Рон предупреждающе поднял руку. — Она ни в чем не замешана. Разве только в инспекционной дружине была с хорьком. Мозги у нее есть. С цифрами она управляется влет.

— Откуда знаешь? — прищурился Джордж.

— Неважно. — Рон предпочитал не вспоминать о недолгом школьном романе с Лавандой Браун. Для него неприятным сюрпризом стало то, что Брауны в родстве с Булстроудами. — Просто знаю. Сейчас у нее непростой период. Думаю, она будет рада. И потом.... — он глубоко затянулся, сделав паузу, дожидаясь встречного вопроса Джорджа. Тот не подвел.

— И потом?

— Только представь, как взбесится Гермиона, когда узнает об этом.

— Почему?

— Они подрались на втором курсе.

— Подрались?

— Ага. Оттаскали друг друга за волосы, словно две кошки.

Джордж хмыкнул и задумался. Рон докурил сигарету и встал. Он был уверен, что брат возьмет Булстроуд на работу. Джордж, конечно, хорошо относился к Гермионе, но непрестанная забота о его психическом здоровье уже начала напрягать. Рон же отказывался принять чью-либо сторону в их борьбе. Нет уж, увольте…

— Иди уже, — Джордж отослал его взмахом руки.

— А ты?

— А я еще посижу. Здесь тихо.

— Да уж, что в Норе, что в магазинчике тебе тишины не дождаться. — Рон кивнул. — До встречи за завтраком.

— Ага.

— Не сиди тут долго один.

— Да, мамочка Ронни, — кривляясь, пропищал Джордж и отвернулся.

Рон покачал головой и поплелся к дому. Стоило признать, что Джордж несчастен, но как ему помочь, он не знал.

Он тихонько поднялся по скрипучим ступеням заднего крыльца и уже взялся за ручку двери, как из глухой тени веранды его окликнул голос матери:

— Ронни…

Он подавил недостойное желание закатить глаза.

— Ма?

— Ты был с Джорджем?

— Откуда... — начала он было, но тут же прикусил язык. Это же мама — она всегда всё про всех знала. Ну, или по крайней мере делала вид. — Да. И предупреждая твой следующий вопрос: в данный момент с ним все в порядке. В относительном, конечно, но думаю, он скоро придет.

— С ним не все в порядке, — вскинулась Молли.

— Да, мам, — покорно кивнул Рон, понимая, что нет никакого смысла вступать в спор.

— Рональд Биллиус Уизли, — сердитым шепотом начала Молли и осеклась. Видимо, и у их грозной матери иногда заканчивались слова. Рон засветил Люмос, и в его свете она вдруг показалась ему очень-очень уставшей.

— Мама, — прошептал он, не зная, что ему нужно сказать или сделать, чтобы расшевелить ее, но она в очередной раз сумела его удивить.

— Сигарету дай.

— Что? — непритворно удивился Рон.

— От тебя пахнет табаком, — проинформировала его Молли. — И да... я тоже была молодой. Вопреки вашему глубочайшему убеждению, все пороки изобрели не вы. Наше поколение тоже пило, курило и…

— Трахалось, — в обалдении подсказал ей Рон и тут же прихлопнул рот ладонью. За такое можно было получить увесистую затрещину.

— И трахалось, — согласилась Молли. — Иначе у тебя не было бы столько братьев и сестры. — Она требовательно протянула руку. — Сигарету....

— Не мучай его, ма... — Джордж возник из темноты совершенно неслышно. — Пачка у меня.

Он протянул ее матери, та, с ловкостью, выдавшей немалую практику, выбила себе сигарету и вопросительно на них посмотрела. Оба сына в молчаливом изумлении таращились на нее. Молли закатила глаза.

— Игнис, — проговорила она и на кончике ее палочки вспыхнул яркий язычок пламени. — Кажется, я все-таки плохо вас воспитала.

Рон вздохнул, сделал шаг в ее сторону, потом еще один и, наконец, сел у ее ног, прямо на вытертые доски веранды. Молли взъерошила ему волосы и рукой, в которой была зажата сигарета, поманила Джорджа. Тот подошел к ней на негнущихся ногах и сложился пополам, как будто он был марионеткой, у которой кто-то обрезал все нити.

— Джорди, — ласково проговорила Молли. — Рон. Мальчики...

Рон захлебнулся. Такой тон обращенный к нему он слышал... да почти никогда не слышал. Железная Молли просто не могла так говорить.

— Мои бедные мальчики, — продолжила она. И он почувствовал, как вскипели тоскливые слезы в глазах. Он шмыгнул носом, пытаясь удержать их внутри себя и вдруг услышал тихие, сдавленные рыдания Джорджа, уткнувшегося в мамины колени. Молли откинула сигарету в сторону, и Рон сквозь налившиеся слезы увидел яркий росчерк огонька. Он должен был уйти. Джордж должен был выплакаться без свидетелей, но мама обняла их обоих, прижала к себе, баюкая, словно они были совсем малышами.

— Думаю, нам нужно какао, — проговорила Молли какое-то время спустя, когда слезы уже иссякли, а неловкость еще не просочилась в их небольшую компанию. — Большая кружка какао каждому.

— И зефирки, — прогнусавил Джордж, у которого от выплаканных слез совершенно забился нос.

— Конечно, дорогой. Как же без зефирок. — Молли стянула с себя фартук и вручила его Джорджу. — Высморкайся и приведи себя в порядок. — Встала, напоследок потрепав их по волосам и велела: — Будьте на кухне через пять минут. Какао ждать не станет.

 

* * *

Утром Рон долго валялся в постели, ленился, слушая сквозь дремоту звуки просыпающегося дома. Вот пробежала по лестнице Джинни, отец ворчал на кухне, дзинькнула тарелка, потом еще одна, заскрипела дверь в комнату близнецов. Джордж немного потоптался у его двери, и Рон замер, мысленно умоляя брата не заходить. Сейчас он не хотел встречаться с ним наедине. В общем семейном кругу — пожалуйста, но вот один на один... Джордж как-будто услышал его, пошел вниз, к запаху бекона и кофе. Рон облегченно выдохнул.

Он не успел додумать мысль о неловкости общения с собственным братом, как его буквально вымел из постели отчаянный вопль матери:

— Рональд Уизли, немедленно тащи сюда свою задницу!

Если мать употребила слово «задница», значит наступил конец света, решил Рон, и ссыпался вниз по лестнице.

— Ма? — он ворвался на кухню с палочкой наперевес и только потом осознал, как же глупо выглядит: в мятых домашних штанах, в майке, на котором темнели пятна какао, встрепанный и неумытый.

— Что я слышу? — патетически вопросила Молли куда-то в потолок и на закономерный ответ Рона «Ма, я не знаю», засветила своему младшенькому в лоб деревянной ложкой.

— Ты никогда ничего не знаешь!

— Но, дорогая, — начал было Артур, но увернувшись от взмаха грозной ложки, предпочел больше не рисковать.

— Почему я узнаю от Джорджа, что ты идешь в аврорат?

Рон взглядом отыскал чертова предателя, спрятавшегося за кружкой с кофе и гигантским бутербродом. Тот ответил виноватым взглядом.

— В аврорат! — голос Молли взвился на небывалую высоту. — Там же опасно! Тебя могут ранить! Ты... Да скажи же ему, Артур!

— Дорогая, — Артур отважно бросился в бой и поймал-таки ложку собственным лбом.

Рон вздохнул и, повторяя про себя пункты инструкции «аврор должен уметь противостоять давлению и неблагоприятным обстоятельствам», перешел в контратаку. Обняв мать, он попытался забрать у нее ложку, но Молли ни в какую не желала отдавать свое оружие. Наконец молодость одержала победу. Ложку Рон сунул вовремя появившейся Джинни.

— Мам, — сказал он и вздохнул. В принципе, то, как он собирался возразить матери, тянуло на пару лет Азкабана. По ее мнению, разумеется. — Мама. Я пойду в аврорат. Учеба начнется через месяц. Это не обсуждается. Совсем. Абсолютно.

— Но, — попыталась возразить Молли, и он приложил свой указательный палец к ее губам.

— Не обсуждается.

Повисла тяжелая пауза. Но тут в игру включилась Джинни (благослови Мерлин младших сестер: иногда и они на что-то годятся).

— Ну, это же хорошо, ма, — рассудительно выдала она. — Гарри тоже идет в аврорскую академию. Они присмотрят друг за другом. Ведь так, Рон?

Рон подавил недостойное желание побиться головой о ближайшую стену. Нет, однозначно, окружающие точно хотят его смерти.

— Кофе, — воскликнул он. — Надо выпить кофе. Я только почищу зубы, — бросил он и рванул наверх, желая снова крепко уснуть и проспать еще лет десять, как минимум. Может быть тогда окружающие оставят его в покое.

Влетев в свою комнату, он закусил ладонь, стараясь не выругаться в голос. Черт, черт, черт. Рано расслабился, Ронни. Проблемы только начинаются.

Он точно знал, что Гарри не пойдет в Академию, и недоумевал, почему остальные не видят того же, что и он.

Гарри Поттер, победитель Темного Лорда и герой магической Британии, до смерти устал быть героем и публичным лицом. В негласном соревновании «кто быстрее всех из моих друзей сорвется», он лидировал с большим преимуществом, опережая даже Джорджа. Вопрос был только в том, как громко Гарри «хлопнет дверью». Если все случится на приеме в честь годовщины... Рон обоснованно опасался, что многострадальный атриум в Министерстве может разнести в клочья. Слишком многие решали за Поттера, слишком многое. Где жить, что делать, на ком жениться. О свадьбе Джинни и Гарри говорили как о деле решенном, но Рон видел, как темнел лицом предположительно счастливый жених, когда речь заходила о грядущем торжестве. Билл и Флер в свое время выглядели совсем иначе.

Рон досадливо ударил кулаком по стене. Джинни беспечно обсуждала с матерью и подругами свое свадебное платье, совала под нос Гарри журналы с рекламой экзотических островов, раздавала многочисленные интервью как перспективный молодой игрок «Гарпий» и невеста национального героя и не замечала грядущей катастрофы. Ей хотелось блеска и славы, — вполне извинительное желание в ее возрасте, вот только объект для сопровождения она выбрала неверный. Тут ей ум и сообразительность отказали напрочь. К великому сожалению Рона.

— Твой кофе остывает, — донеслось до него с кухни.

— Иду! — заорал Рон в ответ и стянул с себя майку. Душ, зубная щетка, завтрак — и только потом он будет готов размышлять о грядущих проблемах.


	2. Глава 2

В звании национального героя с маленькой буквы «г» (до большой Рон не дотягивал, и слава Мерлину) есть свои несомненные плюсы. Так, например, попасть на прием к Кингсли Шеклболту, нынешнему министру магии, не составляло особого труда. Другое дело что за прошедший год Рон Уизли подобной привилегией пользовался нечасто. По правде говоря, совсем не пользовался. Но сегодня время пришло.

Конечно, Рон волновался - все-таки Шеклболт был министром, а он так... один из Уизли. Временами на него накатывала чудовищная неуверенность, от которой просто не было спасения. Именно в таком состоянии он совершал самые большие глупости. Оставалось только надеяться, что сегодня все пройдет как надо: он скажет все, что хотел, секретарь Кингсли — ужасный засранец, хоть и родной брат — к нему не привяжется, а сам министр сочтет нужным выполнить его маленькую просьбу.

К удивлению Рона все прошло достаточно гладко: он не встретил своего отца (чего втайне очень опасался), к министру его пропустили мгновенно, и сам Кингсли был похоже в хорошем настроении. По крайней мере, он поднялся навстречу Рону с широкой улыбкой на лице.

— Рональд!

— Кингсли, — отрывисто кивнул Рон и решил не тянуть книззла за хвост. — Я к тебе по делу.

— Вот как, — улыбка Шеклболта слегка привяла. — С тобой все в порядке? А с Джорджем?

— Да, и еще раз да. И предупреждая твой вопрос: со всем остальным семейством тоже.

— Хорошо, — кивнул Кингсли и жестом указал на удобный диванчик, стоящий в глубине министерского кабинета. — Кофе? — Дождался ответного кивка, вручил Рону крошечную чашечку, в которой плескалось что-то похожее на жидкую смолу. Рон безропотно взял и поморщился, услышав противный звяк. Чашечка подпрыгивала на блюдце — то ли от избытка кофеина, то ли у него дрожали руки. Он предпочел думать, что в дребезжании был виноват кофеин. — Так что тебя привело ко мне?

— Я тут подумал, — Рон с сомнением посмотрел в чашку, но сделать глоток так и не решился. — Так вот... почему бы мне не пойти в аврорскую академию.

Кингсли внимательно на него посмотрел. Рон занервничал. Пауза затягивалась. Наконец министр отмер:

— Правильно ли я понял, Рональд, что ты уходишь из семейного бизнеса?

— Именно так.

— А Молли? — для любого стороннего наблюдателя, переживания министра магии по поводу реакции какой-то там домохозяйки на решение ее сына стать аврором выглядели бы как нонсенс. Но Кингсли знал, что Молли в своем неистовстве может натворить таких дел, что неизвестно, устоит ли министерство. И сам Рон был в этом вполне уверен.

— Врезала мне ложкой по лбу, немного поплакала, но, думаю, что она примет мое решение.

— Вот как, — Кингсли сделал глоток кофе. — А Джордж?

— Я посоветовал ему нанять Милисенту Булстрод.

Шеклболт хмыкнул. Наверняка припомнил слухи о девичьей драке на заседании Дуэльного клуба. С годами история обросла новыми подробностями и заиграла яркими красками.

— Так чего же ты хочешь от меня?

Рон колебался не больше пары секунд:

— Протекции, я думаю. СОВ по зельеварению. Мне не хватает буквально пары баллов.

— Герой магического общества переживает, что его не возьмут в аврорат? Кто же рискнет разлучить вас с Гарри Поттером?

— Подстраховаться не мешает, — туманно ответил Рон и все-таки отхлебнул кофе. И тут же задохнулся. Крепость была запредельной. Сердце тут же начало бешено колотиться в ребра.

— Значит, подстраховаться? — протянул Кингсли. — В какой-то мере это сочтут непотизмом. Но не можем же мы быть идеальными во всем. — Рон заторможенно кивнул. — Я замолвлю за тебя словечко, но тебе придется вкалывать.

— Я готов, — Рон понадеялся, что его лицо выражает крайнюю степень готовности к подвигам на аврорской ниве. — За двоих.

Кингсли потер подбородок.

— За двоих? — уточнил он.

Рон еще раз кивнул и длинно выдохнул, что не укрылось от внимательного взгляда Шеклболта.

— Я пойду?

— Иди, Рональд.

Он уже взялся за ручку двери, как Кингсли окликнул его:

— Помолвка — это ведь сугубо частное, семейное мероприятие? Именно так считает Гарри? И ты?

— Да, — кивнул Рон. Взбесившееся сердце скакнуло куда-то вверх и теперь пыталось протаранить его череп.

— Знаешь, — Кингсли вдруг неожиданно оказался прямо за его спиной. — Я думаю, что твоим родителям несказанно повезло.

— В чем?

— Семеро детей. Все сильные волшебники. И, как выяснилось, ни один не обделен мозгами. Это ли не счастье? Мало кто из чистокровных может похвастаться таким.

Рон вывалился в приемную, затормозил у стола секретаря, пытаясь отдышаться, и, не обратив внимания на удивленное «мистер Уизли?», рванул дальше. Проскочил на полной скорости через атриум, стараясь не смотреть по сторонам, вылетел из будки в маггловский Лондон, пробежался по улицам и, наконец, приземлился на скамейку в Грин-парке.

Сердце по-прежнему тяжело бухало, не давая отдышаться.

— Черт. Черт. Черт, — он ударил кулаком по скамейке, спугнув парочку подростков, идущих мимо.

Стоило признать, что дипломатия не его конек. Все эти намеки, полунамеки, двойные, тройные смыслы. Ему еще учиться и учиться. Хорошо, что Кингсли его понял. Или не понял? Он замер в ужасе, представив, что все было зря и на празднике их ждет грандиозный скандал. А в том, что скандал случится, если Министерство не откажется от безумной идеи украсить годовщину сразу двумя помолвками, Рон и не сомневался. Во-первых, Гарри может сорваться в любой момент... скажем, после пары десятков поздравлений... Джинни в долгу не останется... Вот будет потеха, если она наградит своим легендарным сглазом и несостоявшегося жениха, и половину приглашенных гостей. Что же касается его пары... В благоразумии Гермионы Рон не сомневался, но видеть ее несчастной, с неживой приклеенной улыбкой, он не желал. Такое уже было. И это ее «мило». Лучше самому заавадиться, чем услышать такое еще раз. Особенно обращенное к самому себе.

Рон снова выругался и остро пожалел, что не взял с собой сигареты. Он похлопал по карманам, надеясь на чудо, в конце концов, он же волшебник, но увы.

— Возьми, — перед его носом возникла твердая красная пачка.

— Данхилл? — удивился Рон. — Шикуешь, Гарри.

— Ну, должен же я тратить деньги, — пожал плечами тот. — У меня их и так слишком много.

Рон хмыкнул.

Гарри Поттер откинулся на спинку скамейки, вытянул ноги и закрыл глаза.

— Зажигалка в пачке. Не будем пугать окружающих.

— Как ты меня нашел?

— Если верить «Пророку», я величайший маг этого столетия — и грядущего, скорее всего, тоже.

— И все-таки, — Рон пытался дышать размеренно и спокойно, но где-то в солнечном сплетении начал ворочаться тяжелый, сухой шар злобы. — На мне следилка?

Гарри даже не пошевелился.

— Я что, идиот? — ответил он вопросом на вопрос.

— Отвечай.

— Я просто увидел тебя в Атриуме и пошел следом. Ты так несся... орать мне не хотелось, пришлось бежать. — Он приоткрыл один глаз и скосил его на Рона. — Ну и скорость у тебя, Рон. Еле догнал.

— Нормальная скорость, — буркнул Рон, успокаиваясь. — В аврорате и посильнее гоняют. Что там будешь делать?

— Ничего не буду, — пожал плечами Поттер. Он помолчал и добавил: — Я не иду в академию.

— Сказал, как отрезал, — проворчал Рон и тоже развалился на скамейке. — Тоже мне новость.

Гарри выпрямился свечкой:

— А ты откуда знаешь?

Шевелиться было откровенно лень, но что не сделаешь ради друга. Рон расправил плечи:

— Я рядом с тобой восемь лет, причем год из этих восьми ты постоянно толокся под моим носом в палатке. Вот уж действительно: и откуда я знаю…

— Какой приметливый…

— Ну так. — Они помолчали еще, Рон сделал последнюю затяжку и решился: — А еще я знаю, что ты не хочешь жениться на Джинни.

В принципе, он ожидал любой реакции: от немедленной истерики до моментального аппарирования, но Гарри чертов_выживший_мальчик Поттер сумел его удивить. Он только сгорбился, зажав ладони между коленей, и спросил:

— Джинни знает?

— Не-а, — мотнул головой Рон. — Это твоя проблема, старик. Не вмешивай меня.

— Ты сердишься?

— На что? — удивился Рон.

— На то... — Гарри поискал слова, — что я не хочу…

— Нет, — вздохнул Рон. — Смысл? Ты будешь несчастен, она будет несчастна. Я предпочитаю иметь счастливого друга и счастливую сестру.

— Но она не будет счастлива, когда узнает.

— Конечно, нет. — Он сочувственно похлопал Гарри по плечу. — Но потом... Когда все поймет.

— А Молли?

— Такое количество народу беспокоится о реакции моей матери, что я начинаю думать, что она самый могущественный человек в магической Британии.

— По-моему, так оно и есть, — серьезно кивнул Поттер.

— Боишься, что тебя разжалуют из почетных сыновей? Ложкой по лбу скорее всего получишь. Парочку вопиллеров. Полотенцем отходят, если попадешься под горячую руку. Но видишь ли в чем дело, в итоге моя мать предпочтет, чтобы ее единственная и горячо любимая дочь была счастлива. И ее названый сын тоже.

Гарри задумался.

— Думаю, я смогу это пережить.

— Ты ж пережил собственную смерть в Запретном лесу…

В этот раз молчание, повисшее между ними, было уютным и легким. Рон видел, что Гарри до смерти хочется ему что-то сказать, но торопить его совершенно не собирался. Созреет — сам скажет. А ему еще самому признаваться в визите к Шеклболту.

— Я хочу покоя, — наконец выдал Гарри, — я хочу, чтобы в меня не тыкали пальцами, не подходили за автографами, не приглашали на званые обеды. Уходить в магловский мир — не вариант, я слишком врос в магический. Остается одно.

— В магическом мире монастырей нет, — неловко пошутил Рон и тут же замер: — Только не говори мне…

— Не знаю, о чем ты подумал, но, наверное, это можно назвать монастырем. В какой-то степени.

— Невыразимцы. — Это даже не было вопросом. Просто моментальной догадкой, попавшей в цель.

— Да, — согласно кивнул Поттер. — Сначала учеба. Потом служба.

— Где?

— Неважно. Все равно навещать вы меня не сможете.

— А ты нас?

— На Хэллоуин. Рождество. Может быть, Пасха. — Рон облегченно выдохнул. — Но для всех я буду учиться в Праге. В университете. Знать будешь только ты.

— Кто-нибудь догадается. Гермиона, скорее всего.

— Догадываться и знать — разные вещи.

Рон не мог понять, что именно он испытывает сейчас, когда часть его многочисленных проблем благополучно разрешилась.

В академию он попадает, Гарри не устроит скандал, мама все знает — остается Джинни и…

— Не рви с Джинни до праздника. Иначе повышенное внимание тебе обеспечено. То есть, ты и так будешь в фокусе, но умножь его в десять раз. — Гарри передернулся. — Вот именно.

— Я не хочу ей врать, — сказал он почти жалобно, но сердце Рона не дрогнуло.

— А придется, — припечатал он. — Потерпишь две недели.

— Ну, а вы... — Гарри позволил вопросу зависнуть.

— Что мы? — вскинулся Рон.

— Вы когда... ну... это самое…

Конечно, нехорошо было издеваться над самым своим близким другом, но Рон просто не смог удержаться.

— Мы это самое... уже... — сообщил он густым шепотом и испуганно заозирался. — Еще в палатке, пока ты, как идиот, стоял на стреме.

Выражение лица Поттера было просто бесценным — ужас, перемешанный с возмущением и трепетом.

— Скотина!

— Да, — скромно кивнул Рон, — я такой. — Посмотрел еще раз на Гарри и заржал, выплескивая в смех всю тяжесть последнего времени.

Он смеялся и смеялся, пока в ушах не начало звенеть и перед глазами не поплыли радужные круги.

— Агуаменти!

Он захлебнулся, зафыркал, вскочил, намереваясь то ли высушиться, то ли наградить Поттера подзатыльником.

— Успокоился? — тот стоял с палочкой наперевес, готовый к любым неожиданностям.

— Успокоился, — проворчал Рон, кидая невербальное заклинание высушивания одежды. — Спасибо за душ. И палочку-то убери. Нечего ей размахивать.

— Никто не увидит. Я наложил на эту скамейку чары ненаходимости.

Рон закатил глаза:

— Ну ты и позер.

— Позер-позер, — согласно кивнул Гарри и вернулся к теме разговора: — Так вы с Гермионой?

Все-таки чего было не отнять у национального героя, так это настырности. Вцепится бультерьером — и отодрать можно только с ногой.

— Нет никаких мы, Гарри. Есть она, и есть я. Она собирается в Кембридж, изучать магловское законодательство, и еще стажироваться в Министерстве магии. Я становлюсь курсантом.

— Ушла любовь?

Рон дернул плечом. Говорить о собственных отношениях было больно, но Гарри заслуживал правды.

— Дело не в этом. Она уже месяц ходит вокруг меня и все не может решиться рассказать мне о разрыве отношений. Я — пройденный этап. У нее впереди новая жизнь, и Рон Уизли не очень-то вписывается в ее счастливое будущее.

— Ну, так поговори с ней.

— О чем? Прости, дорогая, я тебя бросаю, чтобы ты не бросила меня первым. Или — умоляю, не уходи? Что ты, Гермиону не знаешь? Она тут же передумает расставаться и начнет спасать от всех известных и неизвестных напастей. Нет. Мне так не нужно...— Он торопливо вытащил из пачки очередную сигарету, глубоко затянулся и тут же закашлялся. — Мерлин всеблагой, что за дрянь.

— Но ты ее любишь?

— Не твое дело, — оскалился Рон.

Гарри поднял ладони вверх:

— Не бесись. Но я должен знать.

— Не должен.

— Должен, — упрямо повторил Гарри. — Вы — моя семья. Если я не буду знать, что с вами, какая же это семья.

Рон хмыкнул:

— А твои правила работают в обратном направлении, или ты у нас вечно один отвечаешь за все?

Поттер задумался:

— В принципе, да... Я думаю, это будет справедливо.

— Ха! Теперь не отвертишься... Только попробуй сгинуть в своих невыразимцах. Мы с Герми разнесем их отдел в клочья!

— Значит, все-таки вы с Герми?

Рон показательно закатил глаза, но... это же Гарри, который знал все его уловки. Так что показательное нежелание общаться на тему отношений с Гермионой было проигнорировано. М-да, реальность вносила все больше корректив в его великолепный первоначальный план.

— У тебя был план? — удивился Гарри, и только теперь Рон сообразил, что последние слова он бурчал себе под нос.

— У меня было три плана! И каждый включал в себя три пункта: не жаловаться, учиться, стать начальником Аврората.

Гарри заинтересованно блеснул очками.

— И чем же они различались тогда?

— Четвертым пунктом, — Рон сделал паузу. Не то чтобы он надеялся, что Гарри отвяжется — Поттер был настойчивым засранцем — но надеяться же на лучшее никто не запрещал.

— Ну?! — поторопил его национальный герой. — Давай, рассказывай.

— Четвертый пункт тоже был одинаковым, — нехотя начал Рон. — Жениться на Гермионе. Различалось время. После Годовщины, после Академии... Сейчас ситуация, как в самом худшем сценарии: все сдвигается на неопределенный срок.

— То есть…

— То есть, если я не женюсь на Гермионе Грейнджер, значит, я останусь холостяком. Думаю, старшие и Джинни обеспечат маму достаточным количеством внуков, чтобы она еще и ко мне не приставала. И хватит об этом.

Наверное, вид у него был достаточно угрожающий, потому что Поттер согласно кивнул и поудобнее устроился, выглядя, как человек, который готов к этой скамье прирасти и встретить на ней старость. Рон решил, что у него тоже есть полчаса блаженного ничегонеделания, и растянулся на скамейке во весь рост.

— Небо голубое, — сообщил он и затих, созерцая редкие облачка.

— Значит, разъезжаемся? — тихо спросил Гарри. Рон пожал плечами, не отвлекаясь от разглядывания облаков.

— Похоже на то. Думаю, что надо будет собраться в Норе, после годовщины. Всем вместе.

— Обязательно.


	3. Глава 3

Первым не выдержал Джордж: пробормотав что-то невнятное, он вылетел из дома и исчез в садовых кустах.

— Вот гад, — прошипела Джинни. — Я же хотела первой слинять.

— В большой семье пастью не щелкают. — Чарли, этот чертов драконовед, умел подбираться совершенно бесшумно. 

Джинни взвизгнула:

— Чарли!

— Что?

— Не будь скотиной!

— Я, значит, скотина, Джордж — гад. Даже боюсь спрашивать, кто остальные.

— Первое правило хорошего отступления — правильный тыл, — Билл тоже не собирался оставаться в стороне от разговора. — Учитесь, мелочь. Раз… Два… Тр…

Билл даже не успел досчитать, а у открытого окна уже остановилась Флер и окликнула свекровь:

— Молли!

— Да, дорогая. — Голос мамы раздался где-то совсем рядом. Все тут же сделали вид, что усердно трудятся.

— Пусть Билл мне поможет. Тут так грязно.

Рон ухмыльнулся, а Джинни чуть зубами не заскрежетала от зависти. Вот ведь зараза этот Билли. Знает ведь, что в последнее время мама Флер просто обожает.

— Конечно, дорогая, — в ласковом голосе Молле послышались суровые ноты: — Билл, иди и помоги Флер. Она там совсем измучилась, бедная девочка.

— Что она там такого делает, чтобы вот прям мучиться, — пробурчала недовольная Джинни. Ей поручили полировать длиннющий стол к приезду гостей. 

Не то, чтобы это нельзя было сделать с помощью палочки, но Молли утверждала, что стол, вручную натертый лимонный мастикой, блестит куда ярче и выглядит совсем как новый. Все ее отпрыски, которые в порядке живой очереди всю свою сознательную жизнь надраивали этот чертов стол, разницы никакой не видели и предпочли бы сжечь это изделие неизвестных мебельщиков на заднем дворе под гиканье и пляски вокруг костра. 

— Какая разница, что они там делают, — Перси притулился на кресле, весь обложенный пергаментами. — У тебя есть своя работа.

— Если ты сейчас же не поднимешь свою задницу, Персиваль Уизли, и не поможешь мне, я нашлю на тебя летучемышиный сглаз! — в сердцах пригрозила Джинни.

— И мама будет недовольна.

— Зато я буду абсолютно счастлива. Пусть даже всего на одно краткое мгновенье.

Перси вздохнул, сгреб пергаменты в охапку и вручил их Луне, случайно подвернувшейся под руку. 

— Отнеси ко мне в комнату, пожалуйста, — рассеянно попросил он и взялся за банку с мастикой.

Луна, только что зашедшая в дом с охапкой цветов, безропотно взяла пергаменты:

— Конечно, Перси. Пожалуйста, не переживай. Я оставлю тебе умиротворяющие маргаритки, — и направилась к лестнице.

— Осторожнее, там письмо министра магии Франции!.. — крикнул ей вслед Перси, но Луна даже не обернулась.

— Ой, расслабься, ну что случится с твоими пергаментами? — проворчала Джинни, продолжая натирать стол. Перси только вздохнул, берясь за тряпку. — Тем более от умиротворяющих маргариток, — она хихикнула. — Ты оставь одну прямо в пергаменте, глядишь — Шеклболт поспокойнее будет. 

В камине взвилось зеленое пламя:

— Кто тут поминает мое имя всуе? — Кингсли в парадной мантии выглядел представительно и грозно. Наверняка сбежал с какой-то церемонии.

— Я, — бесстрашно заявила Джинни. — Здравствуйте, министр, — и она склонилась в почтительном реверансе. — Присоединитесь? — она помахала щеткой для мастики.

Кингсли сурово нахмурил брови:

— Дерзкая девица, доколе…

Что именно “доколе”, окружающим узнать не удалось: в комнату ворвалась Молли в смятении чувств.

— Садовые гномы продрали сетку курятника, и куры разбрелись по всему саду! — громогласно объявила она. 

— У тебя там Билл и Флер, — намекнул Чарли.

— Они заняты, — отрезала она.

— Ага, заняты. Целуются за сараем, — в младшую Уизли явно вселился дух противоречия. Чарли, закончивший со своей частью работы, мягко, но решительно забрал у нее щетку:

— Сейчас появится Гарри, и ты тоже можешь пойти с ним целоваться за сарай. От лишних внуков мама не откажется. Иди-иди. Мы с Перси все доделаем.

— Там Билли и Флер.

— Ничего, сарай у нас большой, за ним места всем хватит.

Шеклболт гулко расхохотался, что было тактической ошибкой. На него обратила внимание Молли:

— А, Кингсли! Как хорошо, что ты здесь. — Хохот немедленно стих, и Шеклболт даже сделал шаг назад, но бежать было уже поздно. — Сходи, разберись с курами.

Тот покорно кивнул и направился в сад. Молли устремилась на кухню, попутно огрев Чарли полотенцем.

— За что?!

— Не смей смеяться над моими будущими внуками. 

— Но…

— Чарльз Уизли, — нахмурилась Молли, но договорить не успела. Ее сын, гордость Хогвартса, капитан команды Гриффиндора по квиддичу, драконовод и совершеннейший разбойник, подхватил мать подмышки и посадил на высокий комод. Вот так просто. — Немедленно сними меня отсюда! — потребовала Молли, но Чарли лишь помотал головой. Тогда она запустила в него полотенцем. Никакого эффекта. — Джиневра! — воззвала Молли. — Персиваль! Рональд! 

Ее ужасные дети тут же притворились слепыми и глухими.

— Прости, ма, — наглец Чарли послал ей воздушный поцелуй. — Мы просто пойдем и посмотрим на то, как Кингсли Шеклболт отлавливает наших кур. Не каждый день увидишь министра, занимающегося столь интересным делом в нашем саду. 

И они все, старательно отворачиваясь, дружной толпой проскакали в сад мимо нее.

— Постойте! — рявкнула Молли. — Я тоже хочу посмотреть, в конце концов!

Но молодежь уже исчезла за дверью.

 

Молли вздохнула, покопалась в бездонном кармане фартука (помнится, Фредди, упокой Мерлин его душу, утверждал, что в этом кармане может поместиться вся магическая Англия и еще полконтинента впридачу), выудила сигареты, устроилась поудобнее и закурила. Стоило поймать пять минут тишины в собственном доме. Такой и застал ее Артур.

— Милая, — привычно обратился он к стулу, на котором она чаще всего сидела. Не обнаружив жену на привычном месте, он завертел головой: — Молли? Что ты там делаешь, дорогая?

Удивленный Артур сверху смотрелся настолько забавно, что Молли не удержалась и хихикнула. 

— Сижу, — лаконично ответила она и снова затянулась.

— Сидишь и куришь, — уточнил Артур.

— Именно.

Миг — и он оказался рядом с ней. Иногда она забывала, что под маской рассеянного чудака скрывался очень сильный волшебник. 

— Поделишься? — он аккуратно вытянул из ее рук сигарету и чмокнул куда-то в висок. — Сигарета из твоих губ всегда была вкуснее. 

Она с трудом подавила желание захихикать. 

— Совсем как в молодости. Только вот я…

— Прекрасна, как всегда.

Молли закатила глаза. 

— Артур…

— Прекрасна, — настойчиво и тихо повторил он. И она не стала ему возражать.

 

Первым в кухню влетел Чарли и тут же попятился и затормозил в дверях, сдерживая остальных.

— Ты чего застрял? — прошипел Рон.

— Валим! 

Все-таки работа с драконами выработала у Чарли очень правильные интонации. Вся толпа, включая министра, не пререкаясь, развернулась и с грохотом выскочила вон. Правда Артур и Молли на этот грохот не обратили никакого внимания.

— Что там? — Перси после короткого забега дышал как паровоз.

Джинни, сумевшая что-то разглядеть через плечо Чарли, принялась внимательно рассматривать облака.

— Родители сидят на комоде и целуются, — Чарли решил не тянуть с шокирующими новостями.

Кингли присвистнул, Джордж рассмеялся в голос, Перси побурел до помидорного состояния, Флер тихонько захихикала и прижалась к Биллу. Одна Луна оказалась неожиданно практичной:

— Значит, сегодня нас ждет чудесный пирог.

— Как бы он не подгорел, — Билл всегда был оплотом здравомыслия и спокойствия.

— Счастливый пирог не может подгореть, — неколебимо заявила Луна. — Давайте встретим Гарри и пойдем к пруду, там как раз начинают танцевать болтрушайки.


	4. Глава 4

Пирог действительно был вкусным. И огромным. С тележное колесо. Печь пирог меньшего размера просто не имело смысла. Слишком большая компания собиралась за общим столом. Вот и сейчас: вслед за Кингсли появились Андромеда с Тедди в нарядном костюмчике, потом Флитвик с Помоной Спраут, Гарри, влетела немного встрепанная Гермиона, а за ней гости потянулись косяком. Прибыли родители Флер с ее младшей сестрой, Невилл, который тут же помчался разыскивать Луну, его бабушка, ввалился Хагрид, прилетел Вуд, потом еще какие-то подруги Джинни выскочили из камина, а дальше уже Рон просто не следил.

Стол пришлось удлинять и удлинять, стулья трансфигурировали из всего, что попадется под руку, посуды, как всегда не хватало, и самых бойких девиц Молли послала к соседям за лишними тарелками. Сам Рон никогда не решился аппарировать с хрупкой посудой в руках, но девчонки будто и не видели в этом ничего особенного.

Все перекрикивались, разговаривать нормально не получалось, передавали друг другу миски с едой, кувшины, бутылки. И было все почти как до войны, ясно и солнечно, но что-то витало в воздухе, незримое и тяжелое, и когда Молли внесла огромный пирог, Кингсли встал, дождался полной тишины и, подняв бокал, просто сказал:

— За павших.

И тут же стало понятно, как же они все осиротели, и скольких не хватает за столом. Рон не хотел об этом думать, просто не хотел, и все. Сил не было. Так что он уцепил солидный кусок маминого пирога и отступил на заранее подготовленные позиции.

На крыше сарая было расстелено старенькое одеяло, припасено сливочное пиво, и сейчас он собирался спокойно поваляться в одиночестве, размышляя о судьбах мира, ну и о своей собственной судьбе тоже.

Осторожно левитируя тарелку с пирогом, он забрался на крышу и тут же чуть не выругался вслух. Очередной его план улетел ко всем чертям со скоростью Хогвартского экспресса.

На одеяле устроилась Гермиона с его сливочным пивом. Он вздохнул. Красивая девушка, пиво, пирог, звезды мерцают — одним словом романтика, но Рон справедливо опасался, что ничего хорошего ему данная ситуация не сулит.

Так, собственно, и оказалось.

Он молча устроился рядом с Гермионой, поставив между ней и собой тарелку с пирогом, словно меч в старой легенде. Начинать разговор он не торопился. 

— Рон, — начала Гермиона и тут же замолчала. Сглотнула тяжело и снова позвала: — Рон…

И тут он понял, что устал. Вот прямо сейчас — устал окончательно и бесповоротно. Нет у Рона Уизли никаких сил на долгие разговоры и подробное выяснение отношений. “Я считаю, что ты считаешь, что мы считаем…” Нет. Просто, нет.

— Ты идешь в Кембридж. У тебя стажировка. И нет времени на отношения. А еще родители только-только пришли в себя. И у нас разные цели в жизни. Я, конечно же, найду свое счастье. Когда-нибудь потом. И ты тоже. Но не со мной. Так?

— Что? 

— Я все правильно перечислил? — терпеливо уточнил Рон и тут же сам себе ответил: — Конечно же правильно. Думаю, что ничего не забыл. 

— Но…

— Тебе нелегко, ты очень переживаешь, и я очень-очень тебе сочувствую. Вот просто очень. И давай на этом закончим. Пей пиво, ешь пирог, любуйся на звезды. И, ради Мерлина, не пытайся меня жалеть, спасать или что там у тебя по списку?

— Не кричи, — у Гермионы задрожала нижняя губа, и она прикусила ее, стараясь сдержать слезы. — Не смей кричать на меня. 

Рон ощутил себя последней сволочью. В конце концов, это же была Гермиона, его девушка, то есть уже не его, но это неважно, главное, что ей было плохо, и он просто смотреть не мог на ее горе.

— Ну, Герми, — он взял ее руки в свои, поразившись тому, какая же она маленькая. — Не плачь, пожалуйста. Не надо. Все будет хорошо. 

Но она уже рыдала, вцепившись в него, как в спасательный круг. Вот только спасателем он был фиговым. Вокруг рушились отношения, жизни, связи, а он мог только строить планы, которые почти никогда не исполнялись. 

— Что же нам делать? Что? Что? 

Он взмахнул палочкой, наколдовывая полог тишины. Зачем им свидетели? Обнял ее, накинул на сгорбившиеся плечи край одеяла и потихоньку вдохнул запах волос, легкий, цветочный, совершенно девичий. 

— Учиться. Работать. Просто жить, наконец.

Гермиона вздохнула глубоко, пытаясь успокоиться:

— Но…

— Никаких но, Герми. Иногда ты просто идешь дальше, и все.

Она уже не плакала, лишь вздыхала судорожно и шмыгала носом. Рон подавил улыбку: вечная проблема Гермионы Грейнджер — отсутствие носового платка. Он протянул ей свой, приучился носить с собой за последний год, и жадно смотрел, как она приводит себя в порядок. Мерлин знает, когда еще он такое увидит: вот она провела пальцем по бровям, выравнивая их, пригладила волосы, платком промокнула глаза, привычным жестом палочки стерла следы слез со щек. Он притянул ее к себе, не в силах удержаться, стараясь продлить миг последнего единения, и она не отпрянула, обняла в ответ.

Они так и валялись в обнимку на одеяле, молчали, смотрели на созвездия и, незаметно для себя, уснули.

Рон проснулся от звяканья, прислушался, не открывая глаз, и понял, что Гермиона, собиравшаяся тихонько ускользнуть, задела пустые пивные бутылки и теперь шепотом ругается, пытаясь найти обувь.

— Около лестницы, — негромко сказал он, все так же не открывая глаз. 

Гермиона замерла.

— Что?

— Твои туфли стоят около приставной лестницы. Наверное, ты разулась сразу, как залезла сюда.

— Действительно, — удивилась она. — Тогда я пойду. — Она помедлила немного, словно ждала, что он попытается ее задержать, но Рон не шевелился, так и лежал с закрытыми глазами. — Пока.

Она уже перекинула ногу через верхнюю перекладину лестницы, как вдруг Рон окликнул ее:

— Герми?

— Да? — Она насторожилась, застыла, словно джарви при свете люмоса.

Он улыбнулся:

— Я просто хотел сказать… — он помедлил даже не секунду, долю мгновения, и чтобы окончательно не потерять мужество, выпалил: — Я все равно на тебе женюсь. Вот увидишь.

Гермиона охнула и буквально слетела по лестнице вниз, даже не захватив обувь.

Через минуту до Рона донеслось “акцио, туфли”. Он улыбнулся и вслушался: кажется, вечеринка уже закончилась, было слишком тихо. И в этот самый момент раздался первый залп фейерверка, и огромный единорог из огненных искр проскакал из одного конца неба в другой. Рон тут же раздумал слезать с крыши сарая, здесь был лучший обзор. 

В этот раз Джордж превзошел сам себя: в темном небе расцветали самые фантастические цветы, саламандры отплясывали чечетку, хогвартс-экспресс несся, весь в клубах золотого пламени, целая флотилия кораблей плыла, распустив алые паруса. Джордж был не просто волшебником, он был гением. Рон слышал, как внизу упоенно орали дети, ахали взрослые, заливисто свистела молодежь. Фейерверк заставил всех забыть о насущных проблемах.

 

Когда Рон наконец спустился, то никого из чужих уже не было. Остались только свои. Даже Гермиона осталась, что Рон счел добрым знаком. Иногда возникало у него такое чувство, словно что-то щекотало его изнутри и подсказывало нужные слова и мысли. Вот и сейчас, перед тем, как поставить ногу на перекладину лестницы, чтобы слезть с крыши, он зажмурился и тихо сказал: “Если она еще тут, то все получится. Рано или поздно.” 

Гермиона сидела за столом и, кажется, утешала Джинни. Та обиженно поглядывала на Гарри, а он делал вид, что не замечает ее взглядов, и увлеченно ковырялся в тарелке.

Рон тихо спросил у Джорджа, сидевшего поодаль:

— Что случилось? — и кивнул на надутую Джинни.

Тот небрежно махнул рукой:

— А-а-а, Джинджерс захотела потанцевать, а Поттер ее продинамил.

— Что, прямо при всех? — не поверил Рон.

— Не-а, спрятался за широкую спину Кингсли и болтал с ним полвечера, а когда тот не выдержал и ушел плясать рил с Синистрой, быстренько переключился на Флитвика. Но тот ведь тоже танцор знатный, а тут столько хорошеньких женщин. Если бы ты видел его с миссис Тонкс!.. Так и пришлось Гарри бегать от одного собеседника к другому целый вечер. Довольно ловко, кстати, у него получилось. Я хотел даже ставки принимать, на поймает — не поймает, но… — Джордж запнулся. Без Фреда вся затея со ставками выглядела бы натужной игрой.

— Понятно, — Рон хмыкнул. — Я бы посмотрел на танцующего Флитвика. 

— Надо было меньше валяться на крыше сарая, — подначил Джордж. — Хотя в такой компании…

Рон сделал страшные глаза и погрозил Джорджу кулаком, но тот лишь пожал плечами.

— Если ты думаешь, что кто-то из наших не догадался, почему почти одновременно исчезли и ты, и Гермиона… — он позволил словам повиснуть в воздухе. Рон отвел глаза, а Джордж и не думал выпускать добычу: — Тебя можно поздравить? Что-то ты не очень похож на счастливого жениха. 

Как назло именно в этот момент все разговоры за столом стихли, и последнюю фразу услышали все. 

Тихо ахнула Джинни, Молли привстала с места, готовая защищать то ли оставшегося близнеца, то ли младшего сына. Если бы Рон делал ставки, то в этом случае поставил бы не на себя, а на брата. Но вмешался папа: он усадил Молли на место и сжал ей плечо, призывая к молчанию. Чарли неуверенно улыбнулся, словно хотел перевести все сказанное в шутку, но не успел. Его опередила Гермиона:

— Не лезь не в свое дело, Джордж, — потребовала она. — Это наша личная жизнь.

— А она у вас есть? — деланно удивился тот. — Я не замечал. Он отдельно. Ты отдельно. Что, наш Ронни не подходит для студентки Кембриджа и будущего блестящего политика?

Чертов Джордж точно знал куда бить. Рон был готов руку на отсечение отдать, что Гермиона тянула с разрывом так долго именно по этой причине. Она не хотела, чтобы Рон думал, что недостоин ее… В результате мучались все. 

— Извинись, — потребовал он, встав перед Джорджем. — Извинись сейчас же.

— Нет.

Где-то внутри Рона орало и бесновалось его второе “Я”, полностью одобрявшее слова брата, но это же была Гермиона… Его Гермиона, которая всегда была рядом. Больше, чем возлюбленная, больше, чем друг. Часть жизни. Так что раздумывать было просто не о чем.

Рон так и не понял, был ли готов Джордж к такому развитию событий, но ему было все равно. Он смачно заехал брату в ухо, тот свалился со стула, но мгновенно вскочил и ринулся в атаку. Рон еще краем глаза заметил, как Шеклболт удерживает Чарли от попытки вмешаться в происходящее, но тут Джордж взялся за него всерьез… Они дрались упоенно, даже не вспоминая о палочках, обмениваясь злыми, тяжелыми ударами. Никогда еще драка не доставляла Рону столько удовольствия. 

— Из...извни...сь… — пропыхтел он, вцепившись Джорджу в горло. 

— Не-не… нет, — наконец выдавил тот, пытаясь как следует приложить младшенького головой об землю. 

— Изв…

— Агуаменти! — На них рухнула стена воды. Они вскочили, шипя, словно два разъяренных диких кота.

— Успокоились? — Перси взмахнул палочкой. — Или добавить?

— Смотри-ка, я всегда говорил, что он настоящий Уизли, — Чарли толкнул Билла в бок.

Рон фыркнул, мокрые волосы лезли в глаза:

— Где остальные?

— Папа всех увел, как только вы… хм… начали драку. Сказал, что вам надо самим разобраться. — чопорно пояснил Перси. — Здесь только мы. — Он обвел рукой присутствующих и педантично перечислил — Уильям, Чарльз, Гарри и я. Решили присмотреть на всякий случай.

— Присмотреть или посмотреть? — ядовито поинтересовался Джордж.

— Посмотреть братский матч, — заржал Чарли.

— Держи, — Гарри сунул Рону невесть откуда взявшееся полотенце в веселую оранжевую полоску. Джорджу достались синие цветочки.

— Что на вас нашло? — Поттер смотрел одновременно и печально, и требовательно. Рон даже восхитился слегка, не каждому удавался такой финт, а вот национальному герою — легко.

— Не твое дело, — буркнул Джордж и осторожно потрогал пальцем уголок разбитой губы. — Зар-р-раза, — ругнулся он. — Мог не по лицу бить, а?

— Не мог, — огрызнулся Рон и мстительно добавил: — Надо еще добавить, чтобы не лез к Гермионе.

— Не твое дело, — очевидно, брата просто заклинило на этой фразе. — Не лез я к ней… Это она…

— Она лезла? — Билл задрал брови.

— Знаете что! — взъярился Джордж, взмахнул руками и тут же охнул, вцепившись в собственный бок. — Бооольно, — пожаловался он и тут же рявкнул на Рона: — Ты мне ребро сломал, придурок. 

— Надо было и второе ломать, — Рон был непримирим.

— За что?! — Джордж уже почти орал, и Рон заметил, как Гарри за его спиной взмахивает палочкой, устанавливая полог тишины. — За то, что я за тебя заступился?! Девчонка об тебя ноги вытирает, а ты смотришь ей вслед влюбленным взглядом и позволяешь ей это! Ты мой брат! Я не могу такое принять! 

— Мы сами разберемся!

— Да ни хрена!

— А ты.. а ты… — Рон искал за что же уцепиться ему, чтобы перейти в наступление, но ничего не придумал, и поэтому ударил сразу из главных орудий: — А ты шарахаешься по дому словно тень… что, у тебя одного монополия на страдание? Фредди, между прочим, был и моим братом тоже. 

Джордж выдохнул с присвистом и снова ударил — без замаха, жестко и точно. Рон мог поклясться, что брат метил в челюсть, но в последний момент притормозил и удар пришелся в плечо. Лучше бы он дал в челюсть, как раз в это плечо попал режущим заклятьем Кэрроу в Хогвартской битве. Перед глазами замелькали звездочки, накатила дурнота, но Рон сжал зубы и, собрав силы, врезал головой прямо в солнечное сплетение Джорджа. А дальше наступила блаженная темнота.

 

— По-моему, они неплохо смотрятся, — спокойный голос Билла прорвался в пелену беспамятства. — Лежат такие тихие. 

— Я бы еще руки на груди сложил, — Чарли, конечно же, не мог промолчать. — Для полноты образа.

— Иногда я очень жалею, что уже закончил Хогвартс. — Перси как был старостой — так им и остался. — Если мои братья так желают прикончить друг друга, то я мог бы просто отправить их к акромантулам.

Гарри-чертов-Поттер засмеялся. Тихо, явно зажимая рот рукой, но тем не менее: этот ублюдок смеялся над другом.

Рон очень осторожно сел и, на всякий случай придерживая голову рукой, открыл глаза. Мир вокруг был подернут дымкой, но, к счастью, не двоился. Напротив него сидел Джордж, моргая по-совиному. Видок у него был не очень. Помимо разбитой губы у него наливался шикарный синяк под левым глазом. Рон подозревал, что на его лице расцветает симметричное украшение. Ужасно болела голова, и еще плечо, и… Да, в общем, все болело, но Рон ощущал такую легкость, что готов был взлететь без всякой метлы. Он еще раз посмотрел на брата и рассмеялся, но тут же схватился за плечо.

— Ч-черт!

— Дьявол! — поддержал его, охая, Джордж. 

— Ну что, угомонились? — Чарли склонив голову набок, с интересом разглядывал их помятые физиономии. — Могу выпускать краке... Ой…

С палочки Билла слетела жужжащая искра и ужалила нахального драконоведа прямо в ухо.

— Кракен уже здесь, — раздался суровый голос Молли.

Рон шумно сглотнул. Если бы не дрожащие ноги и легкая дезориентация в пространстве, он бы уже давно ретировался куда подальше. От мамы в таком состоянии не стоило ждать особых милостей. По правде говоря, вообще никаких не стоило ждать. Взбучка — вот то слово, что пришло ему на ум, как только он ее увидел. Судя по тому, как побледнел Джордж, он тоже вряд ли надеялся на какао с зефирками.

— Джордж Уизли! Никогда не думала, что ты можешь быть таким… — она запнулась на секунду, подбирая слова, но тут же продолжила: — отвратительным тараканом! — Джордж протестующе вскинулся, но Молли остановила его поднятой ладонью: — Молчи! Какие бы отношения ни были у твоего брата и Гермионы, ты не смеешь оскорблять ни ее, ни его. Мисс Грейнджер всегда будет желанной гостьей в моем доме.

— Но…

— Желанной гостьей, — с нажимом повторила Молли. — Это понятно?

— Да, мама, — кивнул Джордж.

Кто-то из старших, стоявших за спиной матери прошептал:

— Пятьдесят баллов с Гриффиндора!

— Теперь ты, Рональд, — взгляд Молли обратился к нему, и Рон невольно вжал голову в плечи. — Устроить драку на семейном торжестве — это верх безответственности и легкомыслия. 

— Мам…

— Не мамкай! Никогда, никогда мне не было так стыдно перед гостями! Учинил безобразный дебош! Что скажет министр Шеклболт? — Рон подавил невольную улыбку: еще утром министр был просто Кингсли и гонялся за курами в саду. — Чему ты улыбаешься, балбес? — она отвесила младшенькому подзатыльник.

— Тому, что он мне наконец-то вмазал, — раздался слабый голос Джорджа. — Он же всю жизнь об этом мечтал.

— И за дело! — отрезала Молли.

— Пятьдесят баллов Гриффиндору, — опять влез Чарли и получил от рассерженной матери целый сноп жалящих искр.

— А меня-то за что? — возмутился он.

— За все хорошее.

Рон, кряхтя, поднялся, подумал немного и протянул руку Джорджу, по-прежнему сидящему на полу. 

— Надо выпить, — не подумав, брякнул он и тут же замер. Перси демонстративно закрыл лицо ладонью. 

— Ого, — невольно вырвалось у Гарри, до этой минуты никак не отсвечивающего.

Молли вздохнула.

— И почему девочка не родилась первой? У меня бы не было столько забот с вами, идиотами. Билл, — обратилась она к старшему, — присмотри за ними. Не желаю их видеть до завтрашнего вечера. Совсем. Абсолютно. Если хоть кто-то из этих двоих попадется мне на глаза, заставлю до скончания века воевать с садовыми гномами. — Она еще раз посмотрела на провинившихся сыновей. — Я очень сердита. А вот Джинни в бешенстве, и на вашем месте я бы убралась куда подальше, если не желаете всю следующую неделю передвигаться на четвереньках.

— А Гермиона? — нерешительно начал Рон.

— С ней Минерва и Артур. Мы еле утащили ее отсюда, — Молли посмотрела на их побитые физиономии: — Бегите, если сможете. Не хотела бы я быть на вашем месте.

Первым сориентировался Чарли. Подхватив Джорджа, он целеустремленно потащил его к сараю. Рон двинулся было за ними, но тут же охнул — плечо болело зверски. 

— Потом будешь страдать, — Билл подпихнул брата. — Шевелись. Папа не сможет удерживать Джинни и Гермиону вечно! А ведь есть еще Флер. 

***

Глядя в окно, как процессия из братьев и примкнувшего к ним Гарри ковыляет к сараю, Артур ласково обратился к Гермионе:

— Ну, вот… Сейчас они там зальют драку виски и помирятся.

— Вы уверены? — Гермиона всхлипнула. 

— Все будет хорошо, девочка. Поверь, я же знаю своих сыновей. — Он протянул ей платок. — Не стоит плакать.

— Действительно, не стоит, — раздался голос Джинни. — Дать по рогам этим козлам — и пусть они рыдают.

— Мисс Уизли, — Минерва Макгонагалл строго посмотрела на свою бывшую ученицу и неожиданно продолжила: — Я не совсем согласна с определением, но суть вы выразили верно. 

— Предлагаю выпить по рюмочке шерри, — Флитвик потер руки. — В конце концов, вечер определенно удался. 

— Поддерживаю, — кивнул Шеклболт. — Артур, у тебя найдется что-нибудь помимо шерри?

Артур не успел ответить, как Молли поставила на стол бутылку виски.

— Если они устроили такое на первую годовщину победы, — мрачно проговорила она, — то мне страшно представить, что они учудят на следующий год.

— Разнесут половину магической Англии, полагаю, — пожал плечами Кингсли. — Когда наступит время, тогда и будем думать. Минерва, вам шерри или виски?

— Пожалуй, скотч.

— Отлично.

— Молли?

— Тоже.

— Флер?

— Зачем вы спрашиваете?

Кингсли ухмыльнулся:

— Прошу прощения. Вы же замужем за Биллом сколько? Пару лет? И я что-то не замечал у него особой любви к бордо.

— Неуместное замечание, — парировала Флер, принимая протянутый ей стакан. — Благодарю, но льда не нужно.

— Флитвик, кажется, ты в одиночестве, — хохотнул Шеклболт. — Мисс?

— Виски, — ответила примерная девушка Гермиона Грейнджер и слегка покраснела. — Суровые времена требуют суровых мер.


	5. Chapter 5

Стоять было больно, сидеть — тоже. Рон попытался устроиться на старенькой кушетке в углу, но во-первых, так и не смог полностью освободить ее от хлама, а во-вторых, лежать было тоже больно. В бок врезалась металлическая штуковина, которую Поттер определил, как миксер. По мнению Рона, этот самый миксер выглядел крайне опасно и находиться рядом с ним было совершенно нежелательно. Утешало одно — Джордж тоже маетно вертелся на табуретке и никак не мог примоститься поудобнее.

— А здорово я тебе врезал, — ухмыльнулся Рон и тут же ойкнул: снова лопнула разбитая губа.

— Пощщдравляю, — осторожно прошипел Джордж, — сбылась заветная мечта.

— Придурок!

— Козел!

— Вот только не начинайте снова, — рявкнул Чарли, — иначе свяжу вас инкарцеро и засуну по кляпу в рот.

— Ну, хватит, правда. Рон, Джордж… — не иначе как Поттер твердо решил стать миротворцем.

— В монастырь тебе надо, Гарри, — Рон поднялся с кушетки и переместился на стул. Стул угрожающе заскрипел. Билл вздохнул и трансфигурировал стул в шезлонг с кучей подушек. Рон счастливо вздохнул и начал устраиваться.

— Эй, — возмутился Джордж, ютившийся на табуретке. — А мне?

Билли закатил глаза, но сотворил второй.

— Так, — Чарли потер руки, — болезных устроили, пора выпить.

— У тебя есть? — нездорово оживился Джордж.

— Погодите, — иногда национальный герой мог тормозить не по-детски. — Почему в монастырь?

— Потому что жизнь среди простых волшебников для тебя слишком сложная, — Чарли не мог промолчать. Он вообще теперь редко молчал. Рон подозревал, что с драконами особо не поболтаешь, вот брат и отрывался дома.

— Всех ты жалеешь, за всех заступаешься, — подхватил Джордж. — Вон, даже Малфоев вытащил.

— Но…

— Забей, — отмахнулся Чарли. — Что будем пить? — Все притихли. Чарли покачал головой и обвел всех взглядом: — Ни у кого ничего не припрятано?

Джордж пожал плечами.

— Мое все выпили.

— Билл?

— Я пью с женой.

— Зануда, — тут же подколол его Рон.

— И подкаблучник, — поддержал его Джордж.

— Дам в лоб, — ласково пообещал старший. — Обоим.

— Ну, зашибись, — простонал Чарли. — В кои веки решились выпить теплой братской компанией — и такой облом. — Тут его озарило: — Эй, мелкий, а отцовская заначка?

— Выпили на той неделе, — отозвался Джордж, — ты что, забыл? В четверг, когда…

— Да-да-да, — согласно закивал Чарли и сделал страшные глаза. — Не пали!

— А что вас палить, — хмыкнул Билли. — Налакались папенькиного скотча и песни орали. Хорошо Флер быстренько на сарай полог тишины накинула, иначе не избежать вам маминой ложки.

— М-да, — приуныл Чарли. — Кажется, братское перемирие нечем будет обмыть.

Рон решил, что настала пора вмешаться.

— Перси, — тихо позвал он. Брат лишь дернул плечом. — Пожалуйста, Перси.

Перси вздохнул и полез в картонную коробку, стоящую в углу. Коробка была помята, заляпана краской и никак не походила на хранилище живительной влаги. Перси нырнул в нее головой, так — что только ноги торчали. Томительно текли минуты.

— Не пора его выручать? — забеспокоился Чарли.

И в этот момент Перси наконец-то вынырнул из коробки, держа в каждой руке по бутылке.

— Вот не фига ж себе, — присвистнул Чарли. — Джеймсон. Откуда в нашем доме ирландское пойло?

— Сам ты… пойло, — Перси оскорбленно прижал к груди обе бутылки. — Не нравится — не пей.

— Все-все, — Чарли поднял руки. — Не наезжаю.

Билл кивнул Поттеру:

— Достань стаканы. Да. Вот там, в ящике. Отлично. Перси, разливай.

Крепкий напиток обжег разбитую губу, огненным шаром прокатился по горлу, и Рон задохнулся и чуть было не закашлялся, но сдержался усилием воли.

— Крепкий, зар-р-раза, — крякнул Чарли и снова потянулся к бутылке. — Персиваль Игнатиус Уизли, ты долбаный гений!

— Действительно отличный виски, Перси, — Билл отсалютовал стаканом.

Перси кивнул, принимая комплимент, и аккуратно налил себе еще.

— За мир во всем мире, — очень четко произнес он, выпил и снова потянулся к бутылке.

Рон ухмыльнулся: Перси несся к тяжелой стадии опьянения со скоростью папиного фордика, удирающего от акромантулов.

— За то, чтобы не было войны.

Кажется, это был уже четвертый тост, или пятый. Рон постоянно отвлекался на собственные синяки и не слишком внимательно отслеживал ситуацию.

— За то, чтобы мы смогли… — голос Перси был серьезен. Слишком серьезен даже для него. Рон вскинул голову.

— Что смогли.

— Не допустить такого снова, — Рон мог поклясться, что еще минуту назад Перси был до изумления пьян, но сейчас на его опьянение указывал только тяжелый, горячечный румянец на щеках. — Никогда. Я больше не хочу никого хоронить… Хватит! Можете считать меня слабаком и трусом. Я такой и есть… Как обнаружилось, у меня очень мало братьев, а сестра вообще одна. И мама с папой…

— Перси!

— Заткнись, Чарли! Тебя я тоже не хочу хоронить, хотя ты редкостный мудак и спер мой значок старосты, когда приезжал на каникулы.

Джордж тут же поднял руку:

— Жаль тебя разочаровывать, братишка, но это были мы с Фредди. Уж больно ты над ним трясся.

— Ты тоже мудак, — Перси и не собирался затыкаться. Рон мог только надеяться, что братская попойка не закончится еще одной дракой.

— Перси, пожалуйста. — Гарри решил не оставаться в стороне. Рон решил, что герою магической Британии сейчас тоже прилетит. И действительно, Перси уже набрал воздуха в легкие, но положение спас Билл. Он подошел и просто обнял брата. И Перси тут же сдулся, обмяк и, кажется, заплакал, уткнувшись лицом в мягкий свитер Билла.

— А ведь это идея, — Рон, кажется, даже протрезвел. Слишком уж невероятной была мысль, пришедшая ему в голову.

— О чем ты? — Чарли удивленно приподнял бровь.

— Нет, действительно, — Рон и сам не заметил, как выбрался из шезлонга и в волнении принялся нарезать круги по сараю. — Вы только подумайте. Это же грандиозно, Перси.

— Сейчас дам по шее, — меланхолично произнес Джордж из своего шезлонга. — Только выберусь — и сразу дам.

— Да погоди ты, — отмахнулся Рон.

— Насколько было легче жить, когда он изображал из себя тупого друга главного героя, — чертов шезлонг никак не хотел отпускать Джорджа.

— Он не тупой, — обиделся Поттер.

— Значит, слишком успешно делал вид, — пробормотал Перси откуда-то из братских объятий.

— Ронникинс, — Джордж наконец-то победил и выбрался на волю. — Ронникинс, дери тебя пикси, что ты имеешь в виду?

— Ну, неужели не видите?

— Он зазнался… Герой магической Британии… — печально покачал головой Чарли.

— Друг героя, — педантично поправил Перси.

— Герой! — влез в разговор Поттер, угрожающе размахивая стаканом. — Я сказал!

— Уймите Гарри, — заржал Чарли, — иначе он опять нам тут кого-нибудь победит.

Рон крепко вцепился пальцами в собственную шевелюру, словно удерживая себя на одном месте и собрался уже пойти на очередной круг по сараю, но братья обступили его плотным кругом, из которого было почти невозможно выбраться:

— Ну?!

— Волдеморт — это системная ошибка. Значит, нужно исправлять систему. — Все молча смотрели на него, и тогда Рона понесло: — Вот смотрите… Сейчас у нас министр Кингсли, а что будет потом? Он же не будет вечно сидеть в министерском кресле. Кто может гарантировать, что после него министром не станет волшебник, разделяющий идеи чистокровности? Маятник качнулся в нашу сторону, но он может качнуться и в другую. И мы опять спохватимся слишком поздно. Хорошо, если это будем мы. А если наши дети?

Все молчали.

— У кого лучше всего получается “собриус”*? — тишину нарушил жалобный голос Гарри Поттера.

Четыре заклинания на протрезвление тут же полетели в ответ.

Спустя какое-то время Гарри с запрокинутой головой сидел в трансфигурированом шезлонге, зажимая нос какой-то невнятной тряпкой.

— Ну я только спросил, — прогундосил всебританский герой. — Обязательно было сразу швыряться заклинанием? Я таким трезвым с младенчества не был. И что это вообще за тряпка?

— Э-э-э… — успокоившийся Перси с интересом вгляделся в серое нечто. — Кажется, это полотенце для рук… — Он помолчал и добавил: — Было. Когда-то.

— Похоже на скатерть тетушки Мюриэль, — осторожно предположил Билл, но его тут же опроверг Чарли:

— Где ты видел такие маленькие скатерти, идиот? И как только Флер с тобой живет. Ты ж вообще не разбираешься в этикете.

— Ага, а тебя застольному этикету не иначе драконихи учат, — тут же завелся Джордж.

— Тетка Мюриэль любых драконих за пояс заткнет. Уж я-то знаю. Пообщался и с ней, и с ними. Могу сравнивать. Это салфетка. Она ее сама и связала.

— Тихо! — рявкнул Билл. — Вернемся к Рону.

— Не надо ко мне возвращаться, — отмахнулся Рон. — Я уже все сказал.

— Ломать систему, — Чарли прикусил ноготь большого пальца.

— Не ломать! — тут же возразил ему младший брат. — Менять!

— Прежде, чем мы начнем что-то ломать, надо выпить, — встрял слегка пришедший в себя Гарри. — Что-то мы слишком трезвы для принятия судьбоносных решений.

Перси обреченно вздохнул и полез в бездонный ящик за очередной парой бутылок.

— Мы ж тебя только-только в чувство привели, — возмутился Чарльз и обратился к старшему брату: — Совсем разучилась пить молодежь. То протрезви, то налей. Вот мы в их годы…

— Да-да, — ехидно улыбнулся Джордж, — вы в наши годы пили литрами, курили кальянами и перелюбили половину магической Англии.

— Почему половину? — возмутился Рон. — Бери больше. Всю Англию, исключая родственников.

Чарли ухмыльнулся.

— Наглая, пьяная мелочь. Все-таки надо дать по шее. Как считаешь? — обратился он к Биллу. Тот согласно кивнул и снова потянулся к бутылке.

 

* * *

Молли проводила оставшихся гостей и заглянула в гостиную, потрепала расстроенную и слегка пьяную Гермиону по плечу, чмокнула в макушку Джинни, кивнула Флер с Луной:

— Девочки, ведите себя хорошо. — Те синхронно кивнули, показывая, что будут паиньками, но Молли девицам не верила ни на грош. Слишком уж честные лица. — И, кстати, бутылка бренди для выпечки стоит в нижнем ящике кухонного шкафа.

— Ну, мама…

— Просто на всякий случай. Чтобы меня не будил грохот бутылок среди ночи.

В темноте спальни слышалось тихое похрапывание Артура. Она разделась, покидав одежду как попало, и скользнула под одеяло, к мужу. Тот сгреб ее в объятия и сонно пробормотал:

— Все в порядке?

— Ага, — кивнула та, — мальчики пьют в сарае, девочки в гостиной. Решают судьбы мира.

— Почему судьбы мира? — удивился Артур.

— Ну, а что мы решали в их возрасте?

— То же самое, — согласился он, закинул ногу на ее ноги, пристроил подбородок на макушку жены и снова засопел. Молли еще подумала, что завтра надо будет проверить, что же там в курятнике после ремонта Шеклболта, и провалилась в сон.

 

* * *

— Так, — Джинни прислушалась к тому, как хлопнула дверь родительской спальни наверху и кивнула Луне: — Давай!

Та послушно потянулась к собственным, расписанным единорогами и радугами, кедам и вытянула из левого бутылку виски.

— Вот.

— Ничего себе, — присвистнула Гермиона. — Заклятие расширения? А ходить удобно?

Луна отрицательно помотала головой:

— Нет-нет. Это пространственный карман. Ведет прямо в комод в спальне папы. Он там прячет бутылки. Главное — не вытянуть носок вместо виски.

Флер серьезно кивнула:

— Да, носки Ксенофилиуса вряд ли помогут нам расслабиться. В отличие от виски.

— А колы у него нет? — капризно протянула Джинни.

— Нету, — Луна пожала плечами. — Папа говорит, что кола притягивает нарглов.

— Похмелье она притягивает, — пробурчала Гермиона, — и кариес.

Джинни тихо хихикнула:

— Луна, а Ксенофилиус не желает написать в Придире о страшном звере кариес?

— Я предложу ему, — пожала плечами Луна, — но… Мне жаль огорчать тебя, но страшный зверь кариес вряд ли существует.

— Скажи это моим родителям, — хмыкнула Гермиона и лихо набулькала в свой стакан еще виски.

— И мне, — Флер протянула свой стакан.

— Эй-эй-эй, не забудьте нас с Луной! — Джинни возмущенно стукнула пустым стаканом по столу.

— Тише, — шикнула Флер, — если мы разбудим Молли, то…

— Страшные кары падут на наши головы, — согласилась младшенькая мисс Уизли. — Интересно, что там делают мальчишки?

— Пьют, — пожала плечам Флер. — Решают судьбы мира.

— А ч-чем мы хуже? Отличный виски, кстати, — Гермиона снова потянулась к бутылке.

— Давайте тоже будем что-нибудь решать, — Джинни лучилась энтузиазмом. — Так что там с мировыми проблемами?

— Они есть, — подала голос Луна. Не успела Джинни закатить глаза на столь очевидную сентенцию, как та продолжила. — Но их можно решить. Мы можем.

— Очередной Орден Феникса? — поморщилась Флер. — Мне хватило и прежнего.

— Нет-нет, — Луна задумчиво разглядывала стакан. — Пусть каждый занимается своим делом. Но вместе.

Флер оживилась:

— Прекрасная идея, дорогая.

— Прекрасная, но не фига непонятная, — Джинни сделала глоток, поморщилась, выдохнула и решительно допила. — Бр-р-р… Все-таки с колой вкуснее.

— Кстати, — оживилась Гермиона, — откуда знаешь про колу?

— Дин угощал, — Джинни задумчиво посмотрела в пустой стакан. — Мы так грелись на Астрономической башне. Ну, и целовались, конечно.

— Как вы там не околели? — искренне заинтересовалась Гермиона. — Там же через четверть часа промерзаешь насквозь. Особенно зимой.

— Виски с колой и поцелуи. И пусть весь мир подождет, — мечтательно прищурилась Джинни.

— К полуночи их уже Снейп разгонял, — пояснила Луна. — Он заботился о здоровье студентов. Жаль, что мозгошмыгов у него было слишком много.

— Слишком много, — бурчит Джинни. — Мне тут Гарри заявил, что если у него когда-нибудь будет сын, то он назовет его Альбус Северус, в честь двух директоров Хогвартса. Прикиньте, а? Моего сына в честь этой летучей мыши! Бр-р-р!

— А с чего ты взяла… — начала Гермиона и осеклась. Флер незаметно, но сильно сжала ее лодыжку. — Кажется я слишком много выпила, — тут же переключилась она. — Пора домой.

Слава богу, Джинни не обратила внимания на оговорку. Действительно — пора уходить, пока она не совершила какой-нибудь глупости.

— Если ты сейчас аппарируешь, то мы найдем тебя завтра в Запретном лесу, расщепленной на пять частей, как минимум, — хихикнула Джинни. — Будешь бродить в поисках самой себя.

Гермиона тяжело вздохнула:

— Ты права. Но оставаться здесь не лучшая идея.

— Трусишь? — юная звезда “Холлихедских гарпий” не зря получила титул “лучшего охотника сезона”. Загонять добычу она умела мастерски. — Так что у тебя с моим братом? Признавайся немедленно.

— Ничего, — огрызнулась Гермиона. Иногда у нее руки чесались прибить эту рыжую заразу. — У меня с твоим братом ни-че-го!

— Ой, вот только не надо мне тут гонять глизней… Поругались?

— Мы не ругались! Мы просто… решили взять паузу, — и Гермиона развела руками, словно хотела показать размер грядущего перерыва в отношениях.

Джинни прищурила глаз и критически осмотрела встрепанную Гермиону.

— Да? — с сомнением протянула она. — Решили, значит, отдохнуть друг от друга, да?

— Да, — согласно кивнула Гермиона и, забыв, что решила больше не пить, снова потянулась за виски.

— Ага. Ты там, он здесь. Так?

— Так, — Гермиона маханула виски и решила, что под допрос можно выпить еще. Тем более, что ни Луна, ни Флер ей явно не собирались помогать. Сидели и пялились, ехидно ухмыляясь, чертовы куклы.

— Он бегает, ты читаешь; он отжимается, ты очередное эссе пишешь; он… — тут Джинни замялась, слабо представляя себе, чем еще может заниматься Рон в академии авроров.

— Именно так, — подтвердила Гермиона и подумала, что еще пара глотков точно помогут ей пережить настырность Джинни Уизли.

— Герм… — икнула Джинни, — ты просто чертов сноб! Чем это мой Ронни, докси ему в ухо, не годится для такой фифы, как ты? А?

— Я — сноб?! — рявкнула разобиженная Гермиона. — Да ты сама…

Что именно она сама, Джинни так и не узнала: виски без колы оказалось довольно коварной вещью. Не дослушав ответную тираду Грейнджер, младшая Уизли просто отрубилась.

— Спит, — констатировала Флер.

В этот момент дверь распахнулась и в дом ввалилась целая толпа дромарогов, готовых все снести на своем пути. К счастью, Флер не зря была чемпионом Шармбатона:

— Квиетус*!

— Дорогая, — Билл попытался улыбнуться, но сумел лишь дернуть щекой. Получившаяся кривая ухмылка могла испугать кого угодно, но только не Флер. — Дорогая, я дома.

— Мон женераль, — Флер легко поднялась с дивана и засияла улыбкой. — Дома всегда вас ждут.

— Зар-р-раза! — Чарльз говорил тихо, но от его шепота звякали стаканы в буфете. — Повезло же тебе, рыжий!

— Завидуй молча, — провозгласил Перси.

Джордж хмыкнул и потянул Чарли за рукав:

— Пойдем-пойдем, братец. Спать пора.

Тот согласно кивнул и с сомнением посмотрел на лестницу.

— Я не заберусь. — Он огляделся вокруг. — Пожалуй, я обратно в сарай.

— Только не спи рядом с миксером, — напутствовал его Поттер. — Страшная штука.

— Миксер! Я уже иду! — страшным шепотом заорал Чарли и, распахнув дверь, зигзагом двинулся к сараю. Джордж подумал и рванул вслед за ним.

Гарри мялся у открытой двери.

— Я пойду. Наверное. Да?

— Охренел? — в пьяном виде Рон выражался лапидарно.

— Нет. Но я. Это. — Гарри оставил всякие попытки объясниться внятно, махнул палочкой и аппарировал.

— Идиот! — хотел заорать Рон, но получилось лишь просипеть что-то вслед исчезнувшему герою.

— Завтра мы его будем собирать по всему Лютному, — задумчиво предположил Перси. Флер собиралась возразить, но тут раздался хлопок аппарации, и перед ними возник Кричер.

— Хозяин Гарри велел передать, что он дома и у него все в порядке.

— А… — начал было Рон, но эльф уже исчез. — Вот ведь козел, — с чувством выругался он.

— Эльф или Поттер? — уточнил Билл, обнимая Флер.

— Оба, — твердо заявил Рон и плюхнулся на диван рядом с Гермионой. — А где Джинджер?

Гермиона аккуратно повела глазами вправо от себя. Махать руками или мотать головой было откровенно страшно. Гостиная плыла перед глазами и никак не желала останавливаться.

Рон с удивлением уставился на кресло с ворохом пледов, подушек и шалей. Из середины вороха торчала ярко-рыжая коса.

— Джинни, — неуверенно позвал он. В ворохе не отреагировали. — С ней все в порядке?

— Абс.. Абслтно, — с достоинством сообщила Гермиона. — Она прсто пьяна. В доску. Впрочем, как и я.

С этими словами лучшая выпускница Хогвартса, героиня Второй Магической войны, красавица и умница Гермиона Грейнджер уронила голову на колени Рона и моментально уснула.

— Ну ни хрена ж себе, — Рон, собственно, ничего не имел против Гермионы на своих коленях, но хотелось бы, чтобы диспозиция имела более выраженный эротический подтекст. И чтобы он сам (и Гермиона, конечно же, тоже) был более трезвым.

— В принципе, — раздался у него над ухом ехидный голос старшего брата, — если ты можешь выговорить без запинки слова типа “эротический подтекст”, то думаю, что ты не настолько пьян, как считаешь.

— Я что, сказал это вслух? — удивился Рон.

Билл кивнул.

— Ты не затыкаешься уже минуты три или четыре. Скажи спасибо, что Чарли с Джорджем ушли. У Чарли слоновья память: он помнит все, что происходило на любой попойке, где он присутствовал. И неважно, сколько он выпил.

— Спасибо, — автоматически произнес Рон.

— Всегда пожалуйста, — Билл потянулся и совершенно бесстыдно поцеловал свою жену. То есть целовал он ее вполне мирно, с намеком на грядущие удовольствия, но Рону сразу стало как-то неловко, и лежащая на его коленях Гермиона удобства не прибавляла. — Мы пойдем, — сообщил Билл и потянул Флер за собой.

— А Джинни с Луной? — вырвалось у Рона. Джинни после алкогольных подвигов обычно спала крепко и долго, только хра… сопела громковато, а вот что делать с Луной, которая сейчас то ли самозабвенно ловила нарглов, то ли разучивала новый танец, Рон совершенно не знал.

— Заберем с собой, — согласилась Флер.

— Прямо вот с собой с собой? — ужаснулся Билл.

— Уложим их в комнате Джинни, — успокоила его жена. — Там хватит места обеим. Сможешь левитировать сестру?

— Постараюсь, — Билл взмахнул палочкой, но Джинни недовольно заворчала в своем коконе. — Перси поможет.

— Прокляну, — ясно донеслось из кокона, — если уроните.

Билл пожал плечами и поднял в воздух само кресло вместе со всем содержимым. Перси подхватил его движение палочкой и осторожно попятился, оглядываясь на ступеньки.

— Осторожнее, дорогой, — донесся до Рона голос Флер, которая уже увела Луну, — если мы сломаем любимое кресло тетушки Мюриэль, то миссис Уизли нам этого не простит.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sobrius （лат.) — трезвый(не пьяный).
> 
> Квиетус — заклинание, уменьшающее громкость голоса.


	6. Chapter 6

По мнению Рона, которое он предпочитал держать при себе, мир вокруг него был как никогда близок к катастрофе. Если, конечно, не брать в расчет второе пришествие Волдеморта, ну, и первое тоже, и Гриндевальда, и… Стоило признать, что магический мир просто жить не мог без очередного Апокалипсиса. Конечно, по утверждению Гермионы, он был закоренелым пессимистом, но нельзя было не заметить напряжение, царившее в Норе. Джинни все так же щебетала о приданом, все так же таскала несчастного Поттера то на очередной прием, то на внеплановое интервью. Тот мрачнел, злился и совсем не соответствовал титулу “самый желанный жених магической Британии”. Джордж натаскивал Миллисент в магазине, шептался о чем-то с невесть откуда появившейся Анджелиной и вообще вел себя странно. Даже для Джорджа. Скажите на милость, зачем ему маггловский учебник по электротехнике? Рон, конечно, его спросил, но брат отделался невразумительным мычанием. Билл и Флер почти все время сидели в своей Ракушке, очевидно, в поте лица трудясь над будущим наследником, или наследницей. Перси… ну, с ним, по крайней мере, все было понятно. Очередной приступ любовной лихорадки. Примерно раз в год (чаще он себе не позволял) Перси находил себе новый объект для безнадежной влюбленности. Тихо страдал месяц-другой, исписывая любой подвернувшийся под руку пергамент хромыми сонетами собственного сочинения. Когда количество стихов достигало трехзначной цифры, Перси обычно остывал, еще месяц показательно морщился от мысли, каким же он был дураком, и снова становился почти нормальным. До следующей влюбленности. В данный момент он как раз пребывал на стадии написания стихов. Чарли умотал к своим драконам, носа не показывая в Нору. Рон сильно подозревал, что маменька всыпала именитому драконоведу по первое число за спаивание младшеньких.

Вообще, мама оставалась тем стержнем, вокруг которого вращалась вся жизнь семьи и друзей. “Молли Уизли как центр мироздания”. Рон на полном серьезе думал, что если он озвучит этот постулат Кингсли Шеклболту, тот согласится с ним без тени сомнения. Вот только однажды утром, когда отец уже ушел в министерство, а остальные еще не проснулись, Рон спускавшийся в гостиную, замер на лестнице — мама стояла на маленькой скамеечке, открыв дверцу часов, и дрожащими пальцами гладила стрелку Фреда, навечно застывшую в положении “смертельная опасность”.

— Мальчик… мой мальчик…

И Рон тихо отступил, попятился, истово молясь Мерлину, Гриффиндору и всем остальным основателям, чтобы под пяткой не скрипнула никакая доска, и долго сидел на лестнице, охраняя покой матери от остальных, пока не услышал, как полилась вода в раковине, застучал нож по доске и запахло кофе.

Вот тогда он и понял, что Апокалипсиса в одной отдельно взятой семье точно не избежать. Весь привычный уклад жизни шел вразнос, разладился, словно дорогой механизм, и только хорошая встряска могла хоть как-то заставить его работать. Ну, или развалиться совсем. 

***

Большой “бамс” случился неожиданно и застал Рона врасплох.

Поттер, все набиравшийся духа для серьезного разговора со своей невестой и сочиняющий одну проникновенную речь за другой, наконец не выдержал. И Рон его не винил. Видит Бог, Джинни в предсвадебной лихорадке была грознее, чем Мерлин и Моргана вместе взятые. Поэтому когда Поттер взревел решительное “Нет!” на сообщение об очередном приеме и потом еще одно “НЕТ!!!” по поводу совместной фотографии с “Холихедскими гарпиями”, Рон был абсолютно на его стороне. Так что он быстренько выпер сестру и ее уже почти бывшего жениха в многострадальный сарай и тут же наложил на него запирающие и заглушающие чары. Подумал — и удвоил их. На всякий случай. Вся операция заняла у него не больше двадцати секунд.

Родители, мирно пившие чай за обеденным столом, и глазом не успели моргнуть.

Отец отсалютовал ему чашкой и улыбнулся:

— Ты не зря идешь в авроры, Ронни.

— Да, — кивнула Молли, — не могу сказать, что идея мне нравится, но все-таки здравое зерно в ней есть.

— Па? Ма? — Рон смотрел на спокойных родителей.

— А вот сообразительность хромает, — вздохнула мама. 

— Так вы все знали?

— Что лучше им не жениться? — уточнила Молли. — Даже не знаю, дать тебе ложкой по лбу, или поплакать вместе с Артуром о том, что младшее поколение не воспринимает нас всерьез. 

Артур хмыкнул:

— Если ты огреешь его ложкой, более сообразительным он не станет. Скорее наоборот, — и продолжил, обращаясь к сыну: — Ты же знаешь Джинни. Если бы мы запретили им пожениться, как думаешь, что бы случилось?

— Джинни вышла бы замуж за Гарри в тот же день.

— Вот! — Артур кивнул и потянулся к чайничку. — Тебе подлить, дорогая? — Молли протянула ему чашку. — А теперь решение о разрыве идет от них самих, а не от нас.

Рон только и мог кивать головой, словно китайской болванчик. Ну, родители, ну… интриганы.

В этот момент крыша сарая слегка поднялась, а потом рухнула обратно, рассыпая вокруг тучи разноцветных искр.

— Они там не поубивают друг друга? — обеспокоился Рон.

— Нет, — Артур взял очередную булочку, положил на нее сливки, ложку джема, откусил и зажмурился от удовольствия. — Я укрепил сарай, сразу после вашего эпического хм… праздника. Просто на всякий случай. 

— Я не собираюсь ссориться ни с кем из моих детей. Ни с дочерью, ни с Гарри. Он мне как сын, пусть я и не родила его. Ему нужна хорошая девушка, которая будет любить тишину и покой, но при случае сможет составить ему отличную компанию на очередном министерском приеме. Кто-то, кто точно знает, что, кому и когда говорить. Например… — Молли замолчала, лицо ее озарилось светом. Артур и Рон уже подались к ней, в надежде услышать имя, но Молли сжала губы и решительно поставила чашку на стол. — Мне надо повидаться с Мюриэль. 

— О нет, — синхронно простонали отец и сын. Молли предпочитала встречаться с теткой на своей территории — в Норе всегда можно было найти пути для тактического отступления, если разговор переходил на неприятные темы. А детям приходилось это отступление прикрывать. Рон до сих пор помнил стальные пальцы хрупкой старушки на своем плече. Синяки долго потом не сходили. 

— О да! — решительно отрубила Молли. — Если речь идет о счастье моих детей, я встречусь даже с дьяволом. 

— А о Джинни ты подумать не хочешь? — безнадежно поинтересовался Рон. — Она все-таки твоя единственная дочь. Как она отреагирует на то, что ты начнешь заниматься устройством личной жизни Гарри сразу после их разрыва?

Тут крыша сарая подлетела еще раз, крутанулась вокруг собственной оси и вернулась на прежнее место.

— Сильны, — с уважением покачал головой Артур. 

— Джинни придется смириться с тем, что ее планы не всегда могут осуществиться. Я тоже в восемнадцать лет была гораздо умнее своей матери. По крайней мере, я так думала. — Молли покачала головой. — Чертова война. Однажды Дамблдор сказал мне: “Балуй своих детей Молли, мы не знаем, что их ждет впереди”. Боюсь, что я слишком буквально последовала его совету. 

— Что-то до меня исполнение этого совета не дошло, — обиженно пробурчал Рон.

— Ты ждешь признания моей вины? — мама подняла брови.

— Э-э-э, нет… пожалуй, нет, — мотнул головой Рон.

Повисло молчание. Молли бесцельно двигала пустое блюдце по столу. Наконец она решительно отставила его в сторону:

— Я не буду говорить тебе о том, что я всегда хотела девочку. Артур, — она посмотрела на мужа и отвела глаза. Тот ободряюще похлопал ее по руке и придвинул свой стул поближе, так, чтобы жена ощущала его поддержку, — отговаривал меня, понимая, как бесконечно трудно нам будет воспитывать и содержать такое количество детей. Но всегда, всегда был готов пойти мне навстречу.

— Если ты думаешь, что идти навстречу тебе в деле производства Уизли было такой уж трудной задачей, ты ошибаешься. — Артур обнял жену и потерся носом о ее висок. — Клянусь, что все было проделано с большим удовольствием.

— Папа! — возопил покрасневший Рон. Он решительно отказывался представлять родителей, занимающихся любовью.

Артур ничего ему не ответил, а только подмигнул.

Молли продолжила:

— Я была уверена, что после близнецов родится девочка. Моя радость. 

— А родился я, — пробормотал Рон.

— Родился ты, — подтвердила Молли. — Но если ты думаешь, что стал моим разочарованием, то ты не прав. Категорически. Мы хотели остановиться на тебе. Джинни родилась случайно. Поскребыш, как назвала ее Мюриэль. Крошечная, тихая, бледненькая. Сметвик запретил нам надеяться. Но мы все равно надеялись. И за этими надеждами забыли о тебе. Ты рос сам, в окружении братьев, которые успели получить гораздо больше нашего внимания. — Она снова посмотрела на мужа, словно искала в нем одобрения тому, что собиралась сказать, и решилась: — Я была не права.

Рон глотнул, пытаясь сообразить, что ему надо ответить или сделать, чтобы дать понять матери, что он не сердится и очень любит ее, но — как назло — в голове не осталось ни одной стоящей мысли.

К счастью, на свете была Джинни, эта пикси в юбке. И в этот раз ее появление было как никогда кстати. 

Рон бросил взгляд в окно. Удивительно, но сарай стоял на месте и даже выглядел относительно целым. Около него прямо на траве сидел Поттер с совершенно обалдевшим видом.

— Мы с Гарри решили отложить свадьбу, — сухо сообщила Джинни и пошла наверх. Рон дернулся вслед за сестрой, но Молли удержала его на месте.

— Дай ей побыть одной, — еле слышно проговорила она.

***

Рон вытянулся на кровати в своей комнате, посмотрел на потрепанный плакат Пушек Педдл, сменить который просто не доходили руки, и вздохнул. Денек выдался еще тот. То, что сарай уцелел после разговора этой парочки, без сомнения можно было считать чудом. 

Гарри — после разговора — все порывался сбежать к себе на Гриммо и, судя по всему, запереться там навсегда, чтобы предаваться моральным терзаниям. Ха! Он до сих пор не мог понять одного: с Молли Уизли такие номера никогда не проходят. 

“Лучшее средство от томления и несчастной любви — работа”, — говаривала все та же тетка Мюриэль, это был тот редкий случай, когда Молли с ней была полностью согласна. Так что национальному герою “утерли слезы” и отправили его с ответственным поручением к Чарли в Румынию, которому Поттер должен был передать жутко секретное послание. Рон сильно подозревал, что следующие пару недель Гарри придется с утра до ночи разгребать драконий навоз. Очень, знаете ли, способствует отвлечению от сердечных страданий.

Оставалась Джинни, которую в драконий заповедник никак не отправишь. Во-первых, там уже был Поттер, а во-вторых — там уже был Поттер. 

Рон терпеть не мог чувство собственной беспомощности, когда не понимаешь, что же тебе лучше сделать: идти к сестре и вести долгие душещипательные беседы? Он был готов даже на это, но Джинни скорее наградит его своим знаменитым сглазом, чем будет рыдать в плечо. Оставить ее в покое? Но она же страдала.

Он бы так и мучился, не в силах сделать свой выбор, но Джинни, как всегда, решила все по-своему.

— Ронни, — тихо позвала она от порога. — Спишь?

— Не-а…

Она тихо скользнула в его комнату, уселась на кровать и принялась бездумно водить пальцем по покрывалу. 

— Ты должен понять, — наконец сказала она. — Это было наше общее решение.

— Он…

Джинни прервала его, подняв ладонь:

— Нет, послушай. Ты знаешь, мы… — она сглотнула и тут же поправила себя: — я готовила грандиозную свадьбу. Такую, чтобы у всех клуш из “Ведьмополитена” глаза повылезали от зависти. Но хотела я другого. Праздник в Норе, где только свои…

— Тогда почему?

— Потому что так было надо. Он же герой всего магического мира… И все такое… Я думала, что свадьба перечеркнет все проблемы. Ну, может не все, но большую их часть. Дверь в прекрасное будущее, где все мы будем счастливы. Но оказалось, что никакой пышной фаты не хватит, чтобы прикрыть все прорехи. Как бы тебе объяснить? Понимаешь, Гарри — он топор. Заточенное лезвие, выполняющее лишь одну функцию. А я пыталась заставить топор танцевать. Это не его дело. Понимаешь? Он пока не умеет ничего, кроме войны. Какие уж тут танцы, — Она покачала головой. 

— А я тогда кто? — спросил он и тут же пожалел об этом. Джинни могла ответить так, что и сектумсемпра показалась бы заклинанием легкой щекотки. — Я же всегда был с ним, — он запнулся, вспомнив свои собственные ляпы, — ну, почти всегда. 

— Ты древко этого топора, — ответил она. — Опора. Не всегда прочная, но уж какая есть. Без тебя он, конечно, устоял бы, но с большими потерями.

Отбрила так отбрила, но Рон не мог не признать ее правоту.

— Я понял, — проворчал он. — Скажешь гадость — сердцу радость.

Джинни хмыкнула и толкнула его в плечо.

— Дурак.

— Сама дура.

— А я и не спорю, — согласилась она.

***

Драко Люциус Малфой, наследник чистокровной семьи, первый жених магического сообщества (ладно-ладно, первый после Поттера), умный, красивый, а главное — очень скромный, шел по улице маггловского (подумать только!) Лондона и чувствовал себя крайне несчастным. Ужасающе несчастным. Невероятно и немыслимо несчастным.

Во время войны он боялся, иногда был в ужасе, а иногда просто думал, что пришла его смерть. Счастье и несчастье были столь далекими понятиями, что вспоминать о них было просто глупо. Он и не вспоминал. И весь этот год, после победы одних и поражения других, даже не задумывался. А вот теперь в полной мере ощутил себя несчастным. 

И главное, день начался так хорошо. Сова принесла письмо из L'école de médecine Paris Flamel. Его приняли. Колдомедик Малфой — звучит ведь? Три года там, потом личным учеником к целителю Сметвику. Тот, конечно, показательно морщился при виде младшего Малфоя, пытающегося в очередной раз уговорить его на наставничество, но Драко точно знал, что еще чуть-чуть — и он согласится. Маман будет рада. И папа тоже, наверное. Но скорее всего нет. Сегодня утром он зашел в комнату Драко, помахал пергаментом и сказал:

— Рилан Гринграсс прислал мне брачное предложение. Астория заканчивает школу в следующем году. После Самайна объявим о помолвке. 

Драко и сказать было нечего. Ответишь “нет” — неизвестно, как отреагирует отец, ответишь “да” — о медицинской школе можно будет забыть.

Так что он молча аппарировал на Косую Аллею, оттуда вырвался в маггловский Лондон и теперь решал, где именно ему стоит напиться. Качественно и основательно.  
На бар “Слепой кабан” он наткнулся случайно. Просто не смог пройти мимо идиотского названия. Пробрался через толпу, осаждающую стойку, и огляделся. Хорошо бы было найти какой-нибудь темный угол и затаиться там с чем-нибудь очень и очень высокоградусным. Но удача сегодня была не на его стороне. Из того самого, облюбованного им, темного угла раздался лихой присвист и радостный вопль:

— Да это же хорек!

Драко подавил недостойное желание запулить в темный угол (теперь, кстати, стало понятно почему его так старательно игнорировали местные магглы) парочку жалящих и добавить сверху какой-нибудь верминкулюс. Для верности.

Но в данный исторический момент это было бы… хм… политически неверно. Так что он просто развернулся, чтобы свалить подальше от Джиневры Уизли, самой раздражающей ведьмы своего поколения. Хотя Панси Паркинсон могла бы поспорить с ней за этот титул. 

— Стой, Малфой!

Он тяжело вздохнул и развернулся обратно. Натыкаться везде на Уизли — это его судьба. Может быть они в совершенстве овладели джеминио и теперь могли создавать свои бесконечные копии. Ужасающая мысль.

— Садись, — младшая Уизли махнула ему рукой. — Пить будешь?

Предложение было неожиданным, но весьма своевременным. Так что Драко решился:  
— Что пьем?

Вместо ответа она подтолкнула к нему бутылку. Драко осторожно понюхал горлышко:

— В принципе неплохо, — признал он. — Учишься, Уизлетта. Но напиться розе вряд ли получится. Нужно что-то покрепче.

— Я попробовала водку, — махнула рукой Джинни.

— И? — поинтересовался он.

— Ужасно невкусно, — трагическим шепотом призналась она. — Просто бр-р-р…

Драко прыснул, зажал рот ладонью, пытаясь сдержать хохот, но не сильно преуспел. 

— Прокляну, — пригрозила Джинни.

— Нет-нет, Уизли. Я и так вспоминаю твой летучемышиный сглаз с ужасом.

Джинни хмыкнула и потянулась к бутылке. Следовало выпить. Малфой увел у нее бутылку прямо из-под носа. 

— Позволь за тобой поухаживать.

— Позволяю, — милостиво кивнула она, словно королева своему верному слуге, но тут же испортила впечатление, добавив: — хорек.

— Ну сколько можно? — возмутился Драко, ловко разливая по бокалам оставшееся вино. — Какой я тебе хорек?

— Беленький, — с обезоруживающей честностью ответила Джинни. — Пушистенький и очень миленький. Не то, что некоторые.

Драко посмотрел на этикетку и щелкнул пальцами:

— Акцио Розе де Луар, — на столе возникла новая бутылка розового вина. — Некоторые — это Поттер? — очень небрежно поинтересовался он. 

— Он, — подтвердила Джинни. — Прекрасный Гарри Поттер, победитель драконов и спаситель магического мира.

— Совсем не миленький и совсем не пушистенький?

— Не твое дело, — Уизлетта трезвела на глазах. 

Драко примирительно поднял руки:

— Прости. Не мое так не мое, — он почувствовал, как спадает напряжение. 

Определенно что-то случилось. Что-то достаточно серьезное, если она выбралась в маггловский Лондон и напивалась тут в одиночестве, пока на нее не натолкнулся Драко. Пикси его задери, если это не… — Только не говори, что вы расстались, — вырвалось у него.

— Именно.

— Вот так просто? — Малфой никак не мог поверить.

— Ну, почему просто. Сарай еле устоял. 

— Удивительно! — покачал головой Драко. — Поразительный факт.

— Про сарай? — поинтересовалась Джинни.

— Да нет, — отмахнулся Малфой, — я про то, что все остальное, включая дом, уцелело. После ваших бурных объяснений. Ведь уцелело же?

— Не твое дело.

— Повторяешься, Уизли. Помнится, на седьмом курсе ты была куда изобретательнее в своих ругательствах. И даже Кэрроу не могли тебя остановить.

— Кажется, сейчас я изобрету новый сглаз. Специально для тебя, Малфой, — зловещим тоном пообещала Джинни.

— Да ладно, — Драко махнул рукой, — ты его тогда-то не изобрела. За что ж теперь?

— За назойливость, — пояснила Джинни. — В Хогвартсе ты действовал тоньше.

— Исключительно из любви к искусству, — пояснил Драко, задумчиво рассматривая собственный бокал.

Джинни, прищурившись, разглядывала его, как будто он был василиском, а она — самим Салазаром Слизерином, прикидывающим, какую именно часть шкуры он хочет получить от своего питомца.

— А что у тебя случилось, Малфой? — вкрадчиво поинтересовалась она. — Почему ты решил напиться здесь?

— У бара смешное название, — нашелся Драко.

— Обхохочешься, — согласилась она, — но забавное название не объясняет того факта, что ты в маггловской части Лондона. Чистокровный волшебник у презренных людишек.

— Ты тоже, знаешь ли, чистокровная, — огрызнулся он.

— Ну, я ж из семьи магглолюбцев, — махнула та рукой. — Мне можно. Ну, Малфой, я жду.

Драко закатил глаза, но она слишком хорошо знала его уловки. Они не действовали на нее в Хогвартсе, значит, вряд ли помогут сейчас. Так что он сдался под напором обстоятельств и Джиневры Уизли.

— Отец сговорился с Гринграссами. Хочет женить меня на Астории.

— На этой мышке? — изумилась Джинни. — Она же еще учится. 

— Заканчивает на следующий год.

— Зачем она тебе, Малфой? Ты умрешь от скуки через месяц. 

Драко кивнул. Все было именно так. Астория Гринграсс была хорошо воспитанной, милой, изысканной девицей из хорошей магической семьи. Идеальная партия. Но, Салазар забери, какая же скучная.

Он вздохнул, надеясь, что не придется ничего объяснять, но Джинни-чертова-Уизли вцепилась в него взглядом и никак не хотела отпускать. 

— Отец… — он споткнулся на этом холодном “отец”, годным только для официальной речи, и начал заново: — Несколько последних лет были немного проблемными для семьи. — Джинни фыркнула, но он стоически продолжил: — Если я откажусь, то папа… Я думаю, он может сломаться. Он так хочет исправить свои ошибки, что не очень обращает внимание на мои или мамины желания. К счастью, маму он ни за кого выдать не может, поэтому…

— Остаешься только ты, — заключила Джинни, — несчастная жертва семейного благополучия. 

— Хотел бы я расти в большой семье, — вдруг вырвалось у Драко. Надо признать — совершенно неожиданно. Даже для него самого. — Тогда на тебя меньше обращают внимания. 

— Поверь, Малфой, — вздохнула Джинни, — в больших семьях свои заморочки. Особенно когда ты самый младший. Но это неважно. Давай вернемся к твоим проблемам. С другой стороны, почему бы тебе не порадовать отца, женившись на Астории. Уж как-нибудь выживешь. Будешь почаще в Лютный наведываться. Заведение Патти очень хвалят. И мадам Вильямс.

Драко поперхнулся последним глотком.

— Откуда ты знаешь о борделях в Лютном?

— У меня шесть старших братьев, — отрезала Джинни. — И я не страдаю глухотой. Иногда они так орут, что не захочешь, а услышишь. Так что не так с твоим браком?

— Все с ним так. — Он поколебался и все-таки достал из внутреннего кармана аккуратно сложенный пергамент. — Вот. Прочти, если сможешь. Если нет, я переведу.

Джинни пробежала глазами послание.

— Ого! Медицинская школа Фламеля. Это очень круто, Малфой.

— Ты знаешь французский? — вырвалось у него.

— А еще я умею пользоваться ножом и вилкой, — хмыкнула Джинни. — И вышивать. Только не проси меня показать вышивки. Этот позор я унесу с собой в могилу.

— Заметано, — кивнул Драко. Ему в голову вдруг пришла совершенно неожиданная мысль. Настолько сумасшедшая, что он даже боялся додумать ее до конца.

— Значит, будешь колдомедиком? — Джинни нахмурившись внимательно рассматривала орехи в тарелочке. 

— Да. А потом пойду к Сметвику.

Она оторвалась от крайне занимательных орехов и удивленно посмотрела на него:

— Думаешь, он согласится на наставничество? Ты же…

— Малфой, — закончил он за нее. — Да. Но если я закончу в числе лучших, он не сможет мне отказать.

— Это если ты не женишься на Астории, — уколола она. — В этом случае тебе придется сидеть в поместье и строгать Люциусу внуков. 

Драко сглотнул. Все или ничего.

— Представляешь, какой разразится скандал, когда узнают о вашем с Поттером разрыве? — вкрадчиво начал он. Джинни замерла. — Сенсация года. Да что там года? Десятилетия. 

— Хор-р-рек, — выдохнула она, глядя на него.

А он продолжил, чувствуя как звенит воздух от разлившегося напряжения:

— Но любую сенсацию можно затмить. Особенно, если ты Малфой…

Драко сделал паузу. Теперь ход был за ней.

— Ты не думаешь, что я могу стать той самой соломинкой, что переломит спину верблюду? — Она бросила на него острый взгляд. — Я не хочу брать на себя такую ношу. И потом я не Астория. Во мне изысканности ни на грош.

— Думаю, что папе будет полезна некоторая встряска. Ощущение свежего ветра в доме.

— Скорее урагана, — пробормотала Джинни. Драко предпочел не расслышать последней реплики.

— Ты, наверное, единственная, кто сможет ему противостоять. — Он помолчал и добавил. — Я так думаю. Как твое полное имя?

— Джиневра Молли, — ехидно улыбнулась она.

— О Мерлин Всеблагой.

Джинни пожала плечами:

— Привыкай. Насколько я знаю маму, ты будешь часто с ней встречаться.

Драко вздрогнул:

— Давай сейчас не будем об этом, а то я растеряю последние крохи решимости. — Он зачем-то одернул манжеты рубашки, хотя они и так были безупречны, глубоко вздохнул и… — Джиневра Молли Уизли, окажешь ли ты мне честь стать моей женой?

— Да.


	7. Интермедия

— Нет, — решительно заявил Перси и даже выставил перед собой ладони, чтобы показать всю свою непреклонность. — Нет, нет, и нет.

— Ну, Перси, — младшая сестра, склонив голову набок, умильно смотрела на него.

— Не уговаривай, — отрезал Перси и принялся усердно перекладывать бумажки на собственном столе, показывая, как бесконечно занят. — Я сказал — нет! Я никогда не соглашусь на эту авантюру, — и он скосил глаза влево, где стояло зримое свидетельство совершенного безумия Джиневры Уизли. Свидетельство имело надменный вид, блондинистую шевелюру и шелковый галстук, от которого бы не отказался и сам Перси. — Ты сошла с ума, — добавил он, и голос его дрогнул. — Что скажет мама?

Но Джинни уже почуяла слабину.

— Мама порадуется за меня, — заявила она с апломбом. — Не сразу, конечно. Но потом. Когда оценит все преимущества этого брака.

Перси в этом был совершенно не уверен. Скорее Молли могла развеять племянника Беллатрисы Лестрейндж по ветру, буквально за пару секунд. Потом она, конечно же, пожалела бы о столько поспешном решении. Наверное. Скорее всего. Перси был не уверен. А вот в том, что человеку, поспособствовавшему тайному браку любимой дочери, прилетит первому — в этом он ни капли не сомневался.

— Нет, — помотал головой он. — Я не могу на это пойти. Не проси.

— Посмотри на это с другой стороны, — чертов Малфой перестал сливаться с обстановкой и решил подать голос. — Ты всегда можешь сказать матери, что из двух зол ты решил поддержать наименьшее. Моя очаровательная невеста, — тут Драко поднес руку Джинни к своим губам и поцеловал, — могла вообще выйти за Персиваля Грейвза IV и уехать с ним в Америку навсегда.

— Персиваль Грейвз, — Перси слабо хватал ртом воздух. Персиваль Грейвз IV был секретарем американского министра магии и ужасным засранцем. Его манера вести деловую переписку доводила Перси до исступления, а нелепые требования всегда ставить во главу угла интересы МАКУСА заставляли дрожать от ярости. И не только его. Среди помощников министров ходила злая шутка, что подобный экземпляр никак не мог родится от союза мужчины и женщины. Скорее его родителями могли быть Обскурия и василиск, и никак иначе. — Не говори мне, что он за тобой ухаживал.

— Нуу, — протянула Джинни, покосившись на Малфоя, — он несколько раз приезжал смотреть тренировки Гарпий. Буквально не отлипал от кромки поля.

Перси застонал. 

— Ты уверена, что он приезжал именно из-за тебя?

— Конечно нет! — праведно возмутилась сестра. — Просто он каждый раз передавал тебе привет.

— Почему ты мне раньше об этом не сказала? — рявкнул Перси.

— Не хотела тебя огорчать, — отрапортовала Джинни и очень честным взглядом уставилась на брата. — Я же знаю, как ты его не любишь. 

— А Малфоя я, конечно, люблю больше, — попытался съязвить Перси.

— Я — зло знакомое и родное, — хмыкнул Малфой. — И за мной всегда можно присмотреть. А на территории Америки ваши уизлевские методы решать семейные споры просто не пройдут. МАКУСА прижмет любого, кто посмеет обидеть потомка того самого Грейвза. 

— Джинни, — проникновенно начал Перси, — милая… Я прошу тебя, подумай хорошенько. Зачем тебе… — он запнулся, с трудом проглотив слова “эта белобрысая зараза”, и продолжил, — мистер Малфой и все проблемы, которые неизбежно, я подчеркиваю — неизбежно, возникнут при заключении вашего брака. Подумай, как отреагирует Джордж. Ему будет больно. — Джинни прикусила губу и беспомощно посмотрела на брата. “Попал!” — возликовал Перси и решил закрепить успех. — Он сам не свой. А после того вашего разрыва с Гарри… Представь, как это скажется на его репутации и репутации всей семьи Уизли.

Он еще не договорил последнюю фразу, а уже понял, что промазал. Окончательно и бесповоротно. Джинни вскинула подбородок и посмотрела на него, как на какого-то желтого земляного червяка. 

“Ватноножное или слизни, — подумал он, — и это если повезет”. К удивлению Перси, спасение пришло с неожиданной стороны. 

— Не надо, дорогая, — Малфой обнял Джинни. — Посмотри на него. Он раскаивается. Так ведь? — Перси осторожно кивнул. — Сейчас он пошлет птичку мистеру Норрису, чтобы тот прислал ему чистый бланк лицензии на брак. И заодно еще пару-тройку образцов других лицензий. Скажешь, что министр собирается внести кое-какие изменения в порядок выдачи подобных документов.

— Но, — несолидно пискнул Перси, — он не собирается…

— Значит, ты сам можешь выступить с подобной инициативой. Ведь так? — Перси кивнул. — Отлично. Мы подождем здесь. 

 

Гигантскую кипу лицензий прислали из отдела очень и очень быстро. Перси так и не успел придумать, как дать знать семье о самоубийственном плане младшей Уизли.   
Вкатившийся вслед за горой документов мистер Норрис заверил всех присутствующих, что он крайне рад интересу, который проявил министр к его скромному, но такому важному отделу. Выпроводить ретивого чиновника удалось только через четверть часа. К этому моменту у Перси было только одно желание — поскорее выйти на пенсию и стать отшельником. 

— Заполняй, — Джинни подсунула ему бланк брачной лицензии.

“Отшельником на Авалоне, — мысленно уточнил Перси. — Там уж точно никто не достанет”. 

Но никто не мог упрекнуть Уизли в отсутствии отваги. Так что он предпринял последнюю попытку:

— Нужны два свидетеля.

— Вот ты и будешь, — тут же бросила Джинни.

— А второй? — Перси не собирался сдаваться. 

Малфой поднял руки:

— Мои слизеринцы на это точно не пойдут. Я могу, конечно, надавить…

— Не надо. Перси?

— А давай Рона, или Билли, или… — Джинни закатила глаза, но Перси уже несло дальше: — А можем вообще Министра позвать… Почему бы и нет, а?!

— Куда позвать? — из кабинета выплыл Шеклболт. Перси всегда удивляла эта его особенность — моментально появляться там, где произносили его имя. Особенно если его появление вызывало сумятицу, нервную дрожь и локальные конфликты.

— Никуда, — буркнул Перси. Он, конечно, уважал Кингсли. И даже слегка побаивался, но есть в жизни моменты, когда ты как никогда близок к тому, чтобы огреть собственное начальство по голове.

— На свадьбу свидетелем, — тут же перебила его Джинни. И уточнила: — На мою свадьбу.

— Малышка, — пророкотал Кингсли, — ты выходишь замуж? Какое счастье, — он стиснул ее в сокрушающих объятиях, — а где счастливый избранник?

— Я тут, — скромно и с достоинством сообщил Малфой, подходя поближе. — И не могли бы вы, хм… отпустить мою Уиз… невесту. Я, знаете ли, нервничаю, когда ее трогают руками… в моем присутствии…

Перси мог поклясться, что чертов Шеклболт не иначе, как подслушивал под дверью. Иначе, почему он ни капли не удивившись, аккуратно выпустил Джинни и с интересом уставился на Малфоя. Тот с вызовом уставился в ответ. Мало кто мог выдержать тяжелый взгляд Кингсли, а Малфой ничего — держался. Только на щеках расцвел горячечный румянец. 

— Вот как… — Министр задумчиво посмотрел сначала на жениха с невестой, потом на секретаря. — Молли знает?

— Нет, — мотнула головой Джинни. — Знают только присутствующие здесь.

— Когда свадьба?

Малфой бросил небрежный темпус. 

— Через два часа.

— Где?

— Скажу, если дадите обещание никому не раскрывать место до того, как мы поженимся.

— Я могу применить силу.

— Можете, — согласился Малфой, — но рискнете ли расположением Уизли?

— Возможно меня поблагодарят.

— Скорее всего, но что скажет Джиневра?

— Я не прощу, — подтвердила Джинни и взяла Драко за руку. 

— Еще скажи, что любишь его.

— Не ваше дело, — огрызнулась она.

— А ты?

— Как уже указала моя дражайшая невеста, не ваше дело, — Малфой аккуратно поправил манжету. Острый солнечный блик отразился от камня в запонке.

“Пижон!” — подумал Перси и с трудом подавил завистливый вздох. 

Кингсли расхохотался.

— Наглец, — протянул он почти с восхищением. И тут же обратился к Джинни: — Ты уверена, малышка? В моих силах помочь…

— Вот и помогите. Засвидетельствуйте брак.

Шеклболт нахмурился. Перси мысленно воззвал ко всем основателям Хогвартса — неодобрение министра вполне могло сорвать эту безумную свадьбу.

— Две равно уважаемых семьи в Вероне, где встречают нас событья… — наконец проговорил Кингсли.

— С недавних пор, — непочтительно перебил его Малфой, — мне не нравятся трагедии. Я приобрел вкус к счастливым финалам. 

— Ты уверен, что финал будет счастливым?

— Я приложу все усилия, — кивнул Малфой.

— Драко? — Джинни напряженно переводила взгляд с одного на другого. — Кингсли?

— Все хорошо, — кивнул ей Шеклболт. — Я засвидетельствую ваш брак. И буду надеяться, что Молли меня не убьет. 

— Обещание, — напомнил Малфой.

— Истинный Малфой, — хмыкнул Кингсли, — дашь палец — отхватит руку по плечо.

— Ну что вы, сэр. Я, пожалуй, ограничусь ладонью.

— Клянусь, что ни словом, ни делом, ни мыслью не помешаю свадьбе Джиневры Уизли и Драко Малфоя, — Кингсли взмахнул палочкой, и его окутали серебристые искры.

— Я принимаю клятву.

Перси в очередной раз подавил малодушное желание побиться головой о собственный стол. Хотя… Где-то в глубине души, ну очень глубоко, он не мог не признать, что Джинни нашла лучший выход из патовой ситуации. Осталось только убедить в этом других членов семьи.

— Часовня святого Гоббана в Портбраддане.

— Ирландия? — присвистнул Шеклболт. — Ничего себе.

— Я кину координаты аппарации. Встретимся там.

— Стойте! — возопил Перси. — Остановитесь!..

— Только не начинай снова… — закатила глаза Джинни.

— Да погодите же…

— Ну?

— Вы что, собираетесь жениться вот так? — Перси взмахнул рукой. — В свитере и джинсах?

— Я в костюме, — быстро произнес Малфой.

— Не о тебе речь! — рявкнул обычно спокойный секретарь министра магии. 

Джинни растерянно оглядела любимый серый свитер крупной вязки.

— Мордредово отродье, — выругалась она и обвела взглядом присутствующих. — Что же делать?

Драко кашлянул:

— Кхм… я, вообще-то, собирался сделать это позже. Но раз уж… — и тихо щелкнул пальцами. Незнакомый домовой эльф с хлопком возник посреди приемной, вручил Малфою коробку и тут же исчез. Драко протянул коробку Джинни: — Вот. Надеюсь, что тебе понравится.

Перси уговаривал себя не пялиться так откровенно. Но кто бы удержался? Неуверенный Малфой — зрелище было одновременно прекрасным и душераздирающим. 

Джинни сняла крышку и ахнула от восторга. Под слоями шелковой бумаги лежали туфли. Необыкновенные туфли — на тонком каблуке, с замшевыми бантами. Мечта, а не туфли. Именно такие она рисовала в детстве, на полях пергаментов с домашним заданием.

Перси вздохнул. Только взглянув на коробку с драккловыми туфлями, он тут же понял, что теперь вырвать сестру из лап Малфоя стало невыполнимой задачей. Оставалось смириться, помочь и тем самым минимизировать ущерб.

— Ну вот, что-то новое у невесты есть, — хлопнул в ладоши Шеклболт. — Позвольте, мисс Уизли, и я внесу свою скромную лепту, — он отвесил чуть-чуть преувеличенно формальный поклон и улыбнулся. Джинни пока так и стояла, прижимая к груди коробку. Она осторожно поставила её на стол и присела в изящном реверансе.

— Позволяю, сэр.

Кингсли отогнул лацкан пиджака и вытащил булавку. Такие ювелирные булавки были в ходу в средневековой Флоренции. Ими украшали тяжелые бархатные береты, корсажи или прически знатных дам. Навершием служила голова змеи, пытающаяся укусить розоватую жемчужину неправильной формы.

— Что-то одолженное, — сказал Кингсли и протянул булавку Джинни. — Я не могу подарить ее тебе. Это память о дорогом мне человеке. Но я буду рад, если ты украсишь ею свою прическу. Говорят, она принадлежала прекрасной Фьоретте Горини, возлюбленной Джулиано Медичи. Сильная была ведьма. 

— А еще говорят, что с помощью подобной булавки Фьоретта отправила на тот свет двоих убийц — Антонио Маффеи и Франческо Сальвиати, — Малфой зачарованно смотрел на изящное украшение.

— Считай это предупреждением, — хохотнул Шеклболт. 

— Спасибо, министр, — кисло улыбнулся в ответ Малфой.

— Спасибо, Кингсли, — улыбка Джинни была куда как радостнее. 

Перси в очередной раз вздохнул и полез в ящик своего стола. 

— Вот, — сказал он и протянул сестре аккуратно свернутый носовой платок, в углу которого была вышита (немного криво) крошечная незабудка. — Ты мне подарила, когда была совсем маленькой. Теперь у тебя есть что-то голубое.

Джинни ахнула:

— Ты сохранил?!

Перси кивнул и, примерившись, осторожно обнял сестру. Джинни была, как натянутая струна — тронь чуть посильнее, и она оборвется с жалобным всхлипом. Такой вариант его не устраивал. Категорически не устраивал. Так что пришло время выказывать всяческое одобрение безумной идее со спонтанной женитьбой. 

— Платье, — сказал он. — Я, кажется, придумал, где достать платье.

Он отошел к столу, написал несколько слов на пергаментном листочке, сложил особым образом и отправил птичку. Он не был уверен, что на его зов откликнутся, но из всех его многочисленных знакомых только этому человеку по плечу были самые невыполнимые задачи.

Через десять минут в дверь постучали, и в приемную зашла невысокая темноволосая молодая женщина.

— Мисс Маккой? — удивился Шеклболт.

— Министр, — почтительно кивнула она и развернулась к Перси: — Ты вызвал меня с обеда, надеюсь, причина была уважительная?

— Одри, — Перси подавил недостойное желание припасть к ее груди и разрыдаться, подобно младенцу. Сегодняшний день был слишком жестоким испытанием для его нервов. — Одри, нам нужна твоя помощь! — Он обвел всех присутствующих рукой. — Мы не справимся.

— Помощь какого рода ты желаешь получить от меня?

Тут вмешался Малфой:

— Боюсь, я буду вынужден взять с мисс Маккой слово, что все услышанное или увиденное здесь останется в тайне.

— Я давала стандартную клятву, когда поступала на службу в министерство.  
Если Одри Маккой и была чуточку чопорной, то это ее ни капли не портило. По крайней мере, по мнению Перси.

— Это частное дело, — пояснил Драко.

— Простите, но нет. Я не даю обещаний, которые могут повлечь за собой негативные последствия.

— Никаких последствий не будет!

— Ну, как сказать, — хмыкнул министр. — На мой взгляд, очень даже могут и быть.

— Видите ли, мистер Малфой. У меня есть небольшая склонность к предвидению будущего. Так что я совершенно точно могу вам сказать,что последствия будут. А вот по части количества негативного в них, возможны варианты. 

— Я выхожу замуж через полтора часа, — выпалила Джинни, одним махом прекращая спор. — И у меня нет свадебного платья. Вообще. Никакого. Только туфли и декоративная булавка.

К чести Одри, она не дрогнула при столь ошеломляющем признании. Не стала задавать глупых вопросов о том, где все остальные Уизли, почему у Джинни нет ни платья, ни фаты и вообще, что здесь происходит. Она, прищурившись, осмотрела Джинни, немного подумала и, наконец, кивнула:

— Да. Думаю, смогу помочь.

— Все ваши усилия будут должным образом... — начал было Драко, но Одри Маккой была не из тех, на кого фамилия Малфой производила хоть какое-то впечатление.

— Благодарю, но боюсь, что мое понятие “должного образа” слишком сильно отличается от вашего.

— Ничего себе, — хмыкнул Кингсли, — а я-то считал мисс Маккой обычным клерком.

— Она чудесная, — твердо сказал Перси. — Весьма компетентная особа.

Кингсли приподнял бровь и задумчиво посмотрел на своего секретаря. Перси занервничал.

— Напомните мне, мистер Уизли, как поживает мисс Уильямс?

Альдина Уильямс, — хорошенькая, темноглазая и темноволосая ведьма, была последним увлечением Перси.

— Хорошо поживает, — буркнул он. — По прежнему очаровывает всех подряд.

— И она все так же любит розы?

— Да.

— Три дюжины минимум и гарнир из травы, — заметил Малфой.

Перси покраснел: 

— Мисс Уильямс ценит прекрасное.

— Никогда в этом не сомневался. Из нее получится отличная жена для перспективного политика — прорва поклонников, скверные шутки и любовь к розам и пятичасовому чаю.

Кингсли улыбнулся. 

— Как по мне, так это не худший вариант.

— То-то вы до сих пор ходите в холостяках? — ухмыльнулся Драко, а Перси восхитился его уверенностью. Еще сорок минут назад Малфой был вне себя от волнения, и вот уже подшучивает над Кингсли Шеклболтом.

— Будем считать, я открыт для предложений, — министр кивнул на дверь своего кабинета. — Пока дамы заняты, предлагаю поднять тост за грядущее счастливое событие. И, Малфой?

— Да, сэр?

— Обидишь Джиневру — ноги выдерну.

— И я тоже, — добавил Перси.

— Боюсь, что тебе уже ничего не останется, — вздохнул Драко, оценивая мощную фигуру министра магии.

 

***

 

В конце концов, все прошло хорошо. На взгляд Перси. Джинни была совершенно прелестна в своем новом платье. Пышная укороченная юбка совершенно не скрывала изящные зеленые туфельки. Булавка крепко держала вуаль. Как Одри удалось совершить чудо за столь короткий срок, Перси не знал, но подозревал, что без темного волшебства здесь не обошлось. Но кто он такой, чтобы вникать в тайны женского гардероба. Всего лишь помощник министра магии. 

Церковь, выбранная Малфоем, была крошечной и очень уютной. Погода радовала. Все было прекрасно, пока Малфой не остановился вдруг на самом пороге.

— Забыл…

Перси сжал кулаки: если сейчас этот… этот… хорек слиняет, он его из-под земли выкопает и разорвет на тысячу мелких кусочков. Судя по нахмурившемуся лицу Кингсли, он тоже придумывал парочку новых способом уничтожения пронырливых блондинов.

— Драко? — Джинни была спокойна, как все стражи Хогвартса вместе взятые.

— Я забыл, — напряженно повторил тот, — мама мне дала это для тебя, а я забыл… — он вынул из кармана бархатную коробочку и протянул ее Джинни. — Вот.

Коробочка была обтянута черным потертым бархатом и выглядела не слишком презентабельно. — У тебя есть что-то одолженное, что-то голубое, что-то новое, а вот про что-то старое я забыл.

— Леди Малфой передала это мне? — удивленно спросила Джинни. — Но…

— Она знает, — опередил ее вопрос Драко. — Она знает о нашей свадьбе и сожалеет, что не сможет присутствовать. 

— И что она сказала, когда узнала? — Джинни вертела в руках коробочку, не решаясь ее открыть.

Драко улыбнулся:

— Сказала, что теперь Люциус встряхнется.

— И все?

— Еще велела, чтобы я сделал тебя счастливой, потому что чем больше счастливых женщин, тем спокойнее спит магическая Британия.

Кингсли хмыкнул:

— Я всегда считал, что Нарцисса Малфой зря растрачивает свой потенциал, сидя в поместье твоего отца. Надо было привлечь ее к работе в Министерстве. Протокольный отдел у нее бы по струнке ходил.

— И никакой Персиваль Грейвз нам не был бы страшен, — мечтательно протянул Перси, представивший это противостояние “гигантов”. Куда там Поттеру с Волдемортом. 

Драко задрал бровь:

— Вы сейчас что?.. Обдумываете, как увести мою мать из семьи?

— Нет-нет, — неубедительно открестился министр, но было видно, что крамольная мысль уже поселилась в его голове. 

— Ладно, Джинджер, открывай уже, — поторопил сестру Перси. — Мы и так задержались.

Джинни открыла коробочку — внутри, на порыжелом от старости бархате лежало кольцо: тонкая гладкая змейка, кусающая свой хвост. 

— Змеиный факультет, — закатил глаза Перси.

— Зато глазки рубиновые, а не изумрудные. Дань Гриффиндору, — указал Кингсли.

— Это кольцо прабабки Блэк, — Драко явно волновался. — Она очень любила маму и оставила кольцо ей в наследство. Оно, конечно, не такое роскошное…

— Очень красивое, — перебила его Джинни. — Ровно такое, какое мне нужно. Смогу даже играть в нем. 

— Правда, нравится?

— Да, — она протянула ему руку. — Надень сам.

 

***

 

Когда молодые, выпив шампанского, аппарировали в неизвестном направлении прямо из кабинета Министра, Перси облегченно вздохнул.

— Уфф… Наконец-то все закончилось.

Кингсли ехидно улыбнулся:

— Все только начинается, Персиваль.

— Что вы имеете в виду, министр?

— Вряд ли мисс Уизли… простите, миссис Малфой вернется сегодня в Нору. А твоя мать непременно начнет волноваться. Сборы у Гарпий ведь еще не начались? — Перси схватился за голову. — Так что сообщать столь выдающуюся новость придется именно тебе.

— Кргх, — ничего более членораздельного Перси из себя выдавить не смог.

— Бренди? — осведомился Кингсли, ныряя в стол за заныканной бутылкой. — Думаю, тебе не помешает. — Перси замахал руками. — Много не налью, — предупредил коварный Шеклболт. — А то напьешься — и придется роль гонца брать на себя.

— Свлч, — просипел Перси, наплевав на субординацию.

— Она самая, — согласился Шеклболт, влил в покрасневшего Перси бренди и подтолкнул к камину: — Нора!

Перси кубарем выкатился из камина, прямо под ноги матери, держащей в руках поднос с чаем.

— Перси? — удивилась она. — Почему сегодня? Что случилось?

— Мам, пап… — он набрал побольше воздуха в легкие и выпалил: — Я должен сообщить вам приятнейшее известие!..


End file.
